<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I see the light by Sugarberry_and_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571558">I see the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarberry_and_tea/pseuds/Sugarberry_and_tea'>Sugarberry_and_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Edward and Lydia are mother gothel, Falling In Love, Kravitz has a Raven instead of a chameleon, Kravitz is rapunzel, M/M, Rated for swearing, Taako is Eugene, garyl is there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarberry_and_tea/pseuds/Sugarberry_and_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kravitz has lived in his tower his whole life, his siblings tell him it’s the only way to keep them all safe.  And yet he feels drawn to the floating lights he can see from his window and wishes there was a way he could see them up close.</p><p>Taako didn’t mean to really steal the crown from the palace, Magnus had dared him to and then things had gone wrong and he’d been chased out of the city.  He really needed to give that back didn’t he.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once upon a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something about a tanged au makes my brain go absolutely bonkers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the kingdom of Faerun knew the story of the missing prince.  It was a tragedy that threw the entire country into despair, all those who were alive at the time remember the desperate search parties sent out by the queen and civilians alike, the search lasted months and yet not a trace of the prince was found.  And even children born after the whole sorry event grew up hearing about it, it became like a fairy tale to them.  Stories about a set of mysterious evil necromancers stealing away the young prince from his mother, and her despair and sorrow after his disappearance. </p><p>The story goes as such; Raven of Faerun, the well loved and respected queen of the country, was overjoyed to announce her pregnancy to the people, and the people were overjoyed to hear of it.  The people and queen alike were in a state of bliss for the whole pregnancy, Raven was a wonderful queen, successful at keeping her people safe and provided for.  And yet shortly after the prince was born he grew sickly.  Worry spread about his safety and the queen grew withdrawn, fretting endlessly about her newborn son.  People searched for a cure for his ailment, Clerics and doctors came from afar to try and heal him yet nothing seemed to work.  Desperate to save her child the queen turned to a dangerous magical item, the Animus Bell.  </p><p>Now the queen was known for being especially hard on Necromancy, one of her first decrees after gaining power was banning it altogether.  She was a strict yet kind ruler, choosing to lead by example rather than with an iron fist.  The Bell had powers over life and death, and many great thinkers believed that it could help save her son.  The Queen was torn though, between saving the life of the child she loved so dearly and using the very magic that she had forbidden.  The people urged for her to use it though, you see it wouldn’t be necromancy exactly, the prince was not dead and the bell had the power to restore life and vitality as well as the power to take it away.  But the Animus bell had been used to do so much harm in the past and fear still surrounded it.  In the end the bell was used and the prince regained his health and things grew happy once more, the whole deal just turning into an unhappy memory.  Though no rumors have been confirmed, some in the population have reason to believe that the bell lost its magic after that.  Some say it was the will of fate, that the bell had done a good deed and been retired, others though believe that the bells powers still remained, only in a different vessel.  Though no one can quite remember save for the queen herself, and she seldom speaks on the matter, rumors claim that the young princes eyes turned a dark red after the use of the bell, marking him forever. </p><p>The necromancers that made the bell were furious when they heard about the use of the bell to save the prince.  They’d been exiled and nearly condemned to a life in prison just for making it and now the queen was allowed to use it as it suited her? They wouldn’t stand for it, the bell was theirs, as way the powers it held.  They vowed to get their power back and make the queen pay. </p><p>You see these necromancers hadn’t started out evil.  Once they’d had a little brother they loved dearly, they’d been happy together until their brother too got sick.  They tried all the normals ways they could and yet nothing could heal him and he grew sicker and sicker.  This is where they went astray.  The two older siblings turned to dark magic to try and save their brothers, sacrificing their souls and humanities to create an item they hoped could heal him.  In the end though their brother died before they could save him and they instead started using the Animus Bell to torture and torment innocent people.  So many were harmed and killed by the two before they were taken down and the bell taken from them.  The bloody history of the item was the reason Queen Raven was so hesitant to use it, the idea was to control and manipulate vitality, and in the right hands it could be used to do so much good.  But she’s seen what it could do in the wrong hands and it frightened her so much that she locked it away until that fateful day she used it to save her son.  </p><p>The twin necromancers were livid, and broke into the palace, intending to steal back their bell and kill the young prince as payback to the queen.  And yet once they found it the bell was emptied of all power, frustrated at the lack of their preferred outcome they still aimed to make the queen suffer by stealing away the child she loved so dearly the same way she’d taken their bell.  But upon finding him their hearts were changed, those who believe that the prince absorbed the powers of the bell think they felt the power in him and decided to steal him away and keep it for themselves.  Those who don’t aren’t sure what to think, they only know that the prince was stolen by the two and was never seen again. </p><p>After the search parties that followed came up fruitless the kingdom went into a state of mourning for the lost prince.  Some believe him to be dead, others think he’s being hidden away somewhere.  The queen seems to believe this, since on the missing Prince’s birthday each year she sends out a paper lantern, hoping for it to be the symbol her little Kravitz needs to return home to her.  The kingdom follows her lead, and each year releases lanterns, hoping they guide the lost prince home.  Over the years the ritual grew to become a festival, people remembering the prince and the love his mother holds for him, hoping that wherever he is he feels their calls and comes home to them.  People have tried before to claim they are the lost prince, and yet somehow the queen always seems to know when they’re lying, her motherly sense knowing her true son hasn’t returned yet.</p><p>Taako had heard these stories since the day he was born.  He wasn’t alive when the whole deal happened, being born a year after, so he doesn’t remember any of the events, but he does remember the story.  He couldn’t forget it, his whole life had been filled with retellings and variations.  He and Lup used to be fascinated with it, theorizing where the prince could be locked away, pretending they were the valiant knights that would rescue him and bring him home earning themselves fame and glory.  Memories of the festival fill his childhood as well, times of eating so much food he felt like he was going to burst, dancing with Lup until they fell over, painting messily and getting the both of them covered swam through his head.  No matter how old they grew they still loved the festival and made sure to spend time together during it, even after Lup had gotten married to their childhood friend Barry. </p><p>As they grew up they slowly outgrew the stories, they knew they were true, there was no denying it everyone in the kingdom knew they were.  But they were not the fearless knights that would bring the prince home, those were just childhood dreams that they ended up outgrowing.  Chances are the prince was far away from here never to be found again, or lying dead somewhere.  Taako was not a part of his story.   As the years went by he stopped thinking about the story so much.  His mind was so filled with everything else under the sun and he had no time to worry about missing princes and magical spells save for his own.  </p><p>In fact the only reason he was thinking about the prince now was because he was currently attempting to steal his crown.  It wasn’t like he could wear it wherever he was.  And also Magnus asked him to, dared him to really.  Mags had been telling everyone that the security was too lax, and that something dangerous bound to be stolen if they weren’t more careful.  And yet he was laughed off every time.  So to save his friends pride Taako was going to steal the crown.  He’d return it, it was just to send a message not to be evil.  It was supposed to go smoothly, he had Magnus and Merle’s help, he’d just grab the crown and be on his way, then Magnus would take it back and they’d up security and everything would be cool and the crown wouldn’t end up being stolen by someone who actually wanted to take it.  He hadn’t told Lup about his plan, he knew she’d only point out how stupid it was and how there were better ways to go about proving the security was shitty.  She would be right of course, but where was the adventure in that? </p><p>At least that’s how things were supposed to go.  Things were supposed to go simply, he’d duck in, grab the crown, and then give it back, no fuss.  He was not supposed to be running through the back alleyways of the town he grew up in trying to outrun the castle guards.  He half debated turning himself in now and taking whatever punishment came his way.  He hadn’t made it far and maybe he could convince everyone it was just a prank to make sure security was tight.  He was Captain Davenport and he might be able to get just a slap on the wrist and a stern talking to.  He doubted anyone would believe the truth though and so against all better judgement he kept running.  He was just digging himself a deeper grave at this point but he was so scared of what would happen if he stopped, his heart pounded heavy in his ears and his breath came out in gasps.  He was out of shape, he hadn’t expected running.  It was supposed to be an easy job! He wasn’t supposed to end up a wanted criminal because of it! Screw this, the guards were on horses, he didn’t stand a chance, they’d outrun him in no time and he’d have to live his life as a fugitive.  He was too pretty to be on a wanted poster, this wasn’t fair.  At the very least Magnus and Merle should be next to him, they’d been his partners in crime, he wasn’t a solo act this time.</p><p>The sound of hooves against pavement grows nearer and Taako knows he’s screwed.  He was an idiot to think he’d be able to outrun a horse, he was just a dude not some running machine.  He’d better just stop and face it, maybe he’d be able to gain himself some sympathy.  His legs burn as he slows himself to a stop and spins around to face whoever is in front of him.  Though when he does all he sees is a horse, no rider in sight.  A smile breaks across his face, things were getting better.  He knows this horse, his name is Garyl and he loves oats, Taako makes sure to feed him every time he goes to visit Magnus or Davenport at the castle.  Garyl was his friend, Garyl could help him.  There’s no protest from the horse as he jumps onto his back, settling himself in before grabbing the reins and spurring Garyl forward. </p><p>He’s already got a plan forming in his head, it’s a shitty plan but he can only hope it works.  He doesn’t think anyone saw his face, and he’s not wearing a particularly recognizable outfit so there’s a good chance no one but Magnus and Merle know it was him who stole the crown.  He can use this to his advantage, he’ll fuck off into the forest, lay low for a few days, sneak back and return the crown.  He’ll just have to have faith that his friends won’t blow it.  It wouldn’t be so bad, he knew a place he could chill at for a bit, Hurley and Sloane wouldn’t ask any questions and wouldn’t mind him for a few days so long as he cooked for them.  </p><p>Garyl thundered down the streets, they were nearly at the bridge that would lead them out of the city and to the forest.  Taako could hear the sound of more horses following, but Garyl was fast and good at maneuvering through the crowds of people without hurting anyone.  He didn’t dare turn to look behind him, making sure his hood was still up high enough to cover his hair and face, he couldn’t risk being recognized.  Garyl made quick work and soon enough they were in the forest, the sounds behind him faded and he could only assume he’d either lost the guards tailing him or that they’d given up and gone back to regroup.  He really hoped it was the latter, that would give him more time to enact his plan. </p><p>He was pretty sure he knew the way to Hurley and Sloanes place, he’d been there before multiple times.  But he’d never been the one guiding them and apparently he didn’t pay attention to the directions anywhere near as much as he thought he did.  This became very clear when after hours he still was not there.  He should’ve made it by now, even if he took the longest route possible he would’ve been there hours ago.  It was getting dark and as much as he hated to admit it he was getting scared, Garyl too.  The horse was tense beneath him, probably tired too.  He’d gotten them hopelessly lost and walking around at night would only worsen that, as much as he didn’t want to they’d have to camp for the night.  And so Taako set to work trying to find them a clearing to camp in.</p><p>Finding one happened by accident really, Garyl had been spooked by a noise in the bush and had darted through a small grove of trees that obscured the view of the other side.  The other side had a small clearing and stream, perfect for camping.  They also held an old looking tower, tall and weathered from age.  It must have been abandoned, Taako thought to himself.  The entrance had been bricked up and it was covered with vines.  He’d probably be fine just camping on the ground, but the curiosity was killing him.  Besides the tower was probably empty and he wouldn’t have to put up with any bugs or animals or bandits inside of it.  He’d just cast levitate and float up to the window, if it was gross he’d camp out on the ground, if not he’d sleep there.  It’s not like anything could go wrong right? </p><p>-</p><p>Hours before in the very same tower an argument had broken out between the inhabitants, it was the very same argument they’d been having for years now with neither side relenting.</p><p>“I don’t get why I can’t just go outside.  It’ll be one day and you guys will be right there with me” Kravitz whined, fully aware that he was being petty and childish.  It was just so unfair, they could come and go as they pleased but he’d never been allowed to leave.</p><p>“You know why Kravitz, it’s dangerous out there.  Edward and I put ourselves at risk all the time to keep this family safe, you will not throw that all away just because you want to frolic outside” his sister Lydia snapped.  She was angry, they always got angry when he asked.  He knew he shouldn’t, they didn’t this to protect him and he knew that, he just didn’t like it.</p><p>“I know but just once can’t hurt” he bargained.</p><p>“Listen to your sister” Edward chimed in “we do this because we love you Kravitz.  We couldn’t bear to see you hurt.  The world outside is mean, that’s why we were forced to flee here remember” Kravitz didn’t, he’d been just a baby at the time when his siblings were driven here.  He didn’t remember anything of the brief life he’d lived outside the walls of his tower.  </p><p>“I know” he said dejectedly.  It was just that those floating lights were going to go up soon, he’d always been amazed by them, they were one of the few things he could see from his small window to the outside world.  He’d been hoping that now that he was older he’d be allowed to go see them closer, he wanted to know where they came from.  He’d always felt drawn to them but whenever he asked Edward or Lydia they grew angry like they were now.  Once more he lost the argument. </p><p>Not only that but Edward and Lydia were going out on business for a week.  He’d miss them, he always got so lonely in his tower when they were gone and he had no doubt this time would be any different.  He wished he could go with them, but he had no magic and wouldn’t be of any help to them.  He embraced them tightly before they left.</p><p>“I love you, and I’m sorry” he said to Lydia as he hugged her close.  He was growing taller than he she was, the top of his head a few inches above hers by this point.  He remembered being small enough to sit on her lap at one point, oh how he’d grown.  If only she could see that and realize he wasn’t a child anymore and didn’t need to be treated like one.</p><p>“I love you too” she said.  And then they were gone and he was left alone with his guilt and loneliness.  He never meant to start an argument, it just seemed to happen sometimes.  It had been happening more and more recently and he felt ashamed for being so mean to his siblings.  They protected him and kept him safe and he repaid them by asking too many questions.  He just wished there were some way he could safely leave the tower without them knowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you really think about it Mother Gothel could have avoided Rapunzel’s whole wanting to see the lights thing by never telling her when her birthday was.  Like if you’re trying to keep her hidden why bother telling her her real name and birthday?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When will my life begin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went bonkers and finished this entire fic over this week, all that needs to be done is editing an revisions now.  I’m think that posting the chapters 3-4 days apart will work posting wise.  Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kravitz had lived his whole life inside his tower.  His older siblings told him the world outside was cruel and scary, that they’d been made to leave their homes by a wicked queen who hated them for their very existence.  That they had to hide there or else the queen would separate them from each other and ruin everything.  Kravitz knew this, and he respected them wanting to keep him safe from the outside world.  But he also desperately wanted to experience it.  He wasn’t even asking to leave their clearing, he just wanted to be able to be on the ground for once.  He wanted to feel the grass beneath his feet, touch the flowers and trees that surrounded his tower for once instead of just seeing them from afar.  He’d be in full sight of the tower, nothing bad could possibly happen to him.  </p>
<p>He’d been begging since he was a child for his siblings to let him down for just a day, so much that they’d forbidden him from asking not that that did anything to deter him.  He loved them, and appreciated all they did to protect him but it made him so mad that they made him stay here while they went off and put themselves in danger all the time.  He wasn’t a kid anymore, he was nearly 20 he didn’t get why they had to still treat him like one.  </p>
<p>He’d recently asked again, going farther this time than usual.  He’d not only asked to leave the tower, but to also go and see where the floating lights came from.  He’d always been fascinated by them, he’d felt himself drawn to them though he could never leave his tower to find them.  But Edward and Lydia had gotten cross with him for asking and left him alone again to go do their work.  He’d cried after that, he didn’t mean to be a bother to them, he loved them very much but they were so unfair to him sometimes.  He was being petty, he knew this but he couldn’t help himself. </p>
<p>He was all alone in this tower most of the time, his only friend a little Raven that would join him at the window every now and then.  He had books and instruments to keep him occupied in the times his siblings were gone, and he found joy in them sometimes.  But more and more recently he’d had the sense that he was not truly living, merely existing and nothing else.  All the books he read had tales of great adventure and peril, heros and villains, love and hatred.  He wanted so much to have even a little of the adventures the protagonists had.  He wasn’t asking go defeat the wicked queen or fall in love with a dashing royal, he was just asking to maybe be able to leave his tower and live a little.  He wanted some kind of contact with the outside world and other people were out of the question, they were all evil and horrible his siblings said, men with pointy teeth that tore families apart and women with cold eyes who will steal your soul away.  As much as he wanted the friendships he read about in his stories he wouldn’t put his family in danger.  No he just wanted enjoy the ground and that was it.  </p>
<p>His siblings had made sure no people would ever find them and ruin their sanctuary, they’d placed runes that would misguide any human who tried to enter, and they hadn’t failed them yet.  They were totally safe here and yet he was still confined to his tower.  </p>
<p>His sibling had left hours ago and it had started getting dark but he was still sulking from their earlier fight.  He sat on his bed, only half paying attention to the book he was reading.  It was getting late and he’d have to turn in for the night,  but staying up felt like an act of rebellion even if his siblings couldn’t see it.  From outside he heard the sound of an animal moving, part of him wanted to go to his window to see what it was, it sounded like a deer, hooves making noises against the soft dirt of the clearing.  He knew though that going to look would only make the longing stronger, seeing what he couldn’t have only made it hurt more.  And so he stayed seated, attempting to read his book.  From outside though he heard a strange sound, like something rubbing against the side of his tower, he was instantly alert at that. </p>
<p>Chances were it was nothing, but his siblings weren’t here to protect him if something did manage to break in.  For a moment he was scared that it was some monster sent by the queen, thoughts of his little family being ripped apart by her had plagued him as a child and though he’d outgrown some of his childish fears the shadow of them still remained.  The sound continued, getting closer, it sounded like something was coming up the side of the tower.  </p>
<p>Jumping into action he grabbed the closet thing he could find to a weapon, a heavy cast iron pan his sister used for cooking and warily approached the window.  His mind was swimming with thoughts of all kinds of terrifying beasts, he didn’t know what was out there and that scared him.  Something crested his window, a dark shape floating up and inside before plopping down on the floor with a thud.  </p>
<p>There was something in his tower.  Fear gripped him and without stopping to get a good look he swung, hitting it hard where he hoped the head would be.  The thing made a pained noise and fell backwards and Kravitz scrambled to light a candle to see what it was.  He was scared, the thing looked about person sized but it had been shapeless and floating and had somehow made it up into his tower.  With shaking hands he held his now lit candle closer that the thing was in fact a person.  He let out a gasp, he’d never seen a person from outside before, what if they were dangerous like he siblings had warned? What if they were sent here by the queen to drag him and his siblings away from their safety? Fear raced through him and he was suddenly very remorseful that he’d made his siblings so angry earlier.  If they were there they’d know what to do, they had magic they’d be able to kill this person and keep him safe.  They weren’t there though so he’d just have to act on his own for now.  </p>
<p>Maybe if he proved he could handle this they’d let him leave finally he thought to himself.  It was getting close to the time the lights went up, and maybe if he proved he wasn’t totally incapable of protecting himself they’d let him get a closer look at them.  His fear started to turn to excitement.  This wasn’t so bad, the person was unconscious right now, they couldn’t hurt him.  All he had to do was tie them up and shove them in his closet until his siblings came back and then they’d see that he could protect himself and they’d let him down from the tower.  </p>
<p>He grabbed some strips of cloth from Lydia’s things and got to work tying the person up.  They were wearing a long shapeless cloak over their clothes, hence why their shadowy shape hadn’t looked human.  Kravitz pulled it off their body so he could better secure their arms, tossing it to the side.  The person wore a simple shirt and trousers with a light purple vest over the top.  Pulling off the cloak had revealed their hair, it was long and curly, blonde ringlets secured in a loose bun.  He could see their face better now, tanned skin covered in a mass of freckles.  They were fairly androgynous, and pretty cute, not that Kravitz had much to compare them to.  He secured their wrists and ankles, and then for lack of a better place, shoved them in the closet.  It was strange to think that just behind the door was a person from outside the walls he’d grown up in.  If he wasn’t so scared of them and what they’d come to do he’d be excited, maybe they knew what the floating lights meant.  Maybe they’d be able to tell him all the things about the outside world that Edward and Lydia never wanted to.  But this person was dangerous, who knew why they’d been trying to break in in the first place, they couldn’t be trusted.  He dropped the pan down on his bed, keeping it within reach just in case the person in the closet woke up and he needed to attack again.  </p>
<p>He lifted up the cloak, peering at it curiously.  It looked like it was just a normal cloak, similar to the ones Edward and Lydia wore to go out.  The material was sturdy and it felt heavy, as if there was something in the pocket.  Reaching into it felt like a breach of privacy, but the owner had tried to break into his home for reasons yet unknown so snooping in their pockets wasn’t that bad.  The contents were normal at first, some coins, a few spell components, a wooden duck for some reason.  He left the coins behind, he had no use for them, but looked closer at the components and duck.  The components looked simple enough, he didn’t know much about magic, only what little had been shared with him by his older siblings.  He recognized these components and he didn’t think they were necessary dangerous, but the fact that the intruder could do magic was not good.  That would explain how they’d managed to float up into the tower at least.  He hadn’t found a wand on them either which was worrying, they either had some other type of focus or worse, the ability to do magic without a focus.  Once more he wished his siblings were here. </p>
<p>The duck was strange, it just seemed to be a carved wooden duck.  Kravitz was very good at detecting magic objects and he didn’t feel a magical aura or anything coming off of it.  It really just seemed to be a wooden duck.  That only raised more questions, why did the person have a wooden duck? Did it mean something, was it dangerous? Kravitz didn’t know, so he set it aside along with the components, he’d have his siblings take a look at them once they came back.  Part of him wanted to call them back right now, he knew how, they’d given him a way to contact them in case of emergency.  But if he called them back now, they’d only see that he was scared of the intruder and then use this as an example of why he couldn’t leave.  No he could handle this by himself, and he would, and they’d be impressed and let him leave.  </p>
<p>The stranger had dropped a few things as well,  a simple umbrella that sent off Kravitz’s magic detecting bells the moment he touched it.  It looked like just a simple umbrella but it’s signature was 100% magic.  He was pretty sure it was the person in the closet’s focus.  He’d never heard of an umbrella wielding wizard, but he had to admit it was a pretty good idea.  No one would suspect that an umbrella could be a dangerous weapon.   It too was set aside with the other things and Kravitz moved on to the last object.  It was a simple satchel, empty save for on item.  </p>
<p>In the bag sat a beautiful bejeweled crown.  The stones set in it were a beautiful crimson, and even in the dim light it sparkled brightly.  Kravitz couldn’t feel any magic coming off of it, but he found himself drawn to it nevertheless.  He didn’t dare put it on his head, he didn’t know enough about it to trust it with that yet, but he couldn’t keep himself from looking at it.  The gems were enchanting, the same color red as his eyes.  He wondered why the person had it, they didn’t look like royalty, but perhaps they were in disguise.  But why had they brought it here? Maybe they were a bandit, that seemed more likely.  That explain the long cloak as well.  That only made them more dangerous though, who knew why they’d come here. </p>
<p>Tucking the crown back away Kravitz pushed down the sadness had having to put it down.  He didn’t know why but felt drawn to it, the same draw he felt towards the floating lights.  </p>
<p>The floating lights, maybe he’d question this person about them once they woke up.  A little questioning wouldn’t hurt and Edward and Lydia never told him anything when he asked.  Maybe he could finally get some answers.  Sitting on the bed he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight, the fear and excitement he felt was too much.  He might finally be able to prove that he could protect himself though, and on top of that this mysterious person might be able to give him some answers to the questions he’d had for so long.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Taako awoke with a pounding headache, he felt like he’d been run over by a battle wagon.  He didn’t know where he was, just that it was dark and cramped and that his hands and feet were bound.  Panic flowed through him, he’d gotten caught.  He remembered the failed mission and getting lost in the woods, he remembered finding the clearing and the strange tower in it, he remembered floating up and in and then getting whacked and passing the fuck out.  He should have been more through in his check, the tower was still clearly inhabited by someone.  He really hoped it was just some weird creepy hermit and not someone more dangerous.  His cloak and bag were gone along with his umbrastaff, this was shitty he could still cast some spells without it, but nothing too strong plus all his spell components were in the pockets of his cloak and that was gone too.  And the crown, his heart sunk at the realization, whoever had tied him up had the crown now.  He tried not to panic too hard, things were about to get so much worse if he’d managed to somehow lose the crown.  Stealing it was bad enough but he couldn’t return empty handed, it would only get him Mags and Merle into a whole load of trouble.  He shifted around trying to loosen his bonds.  </p>
<p>Whoever had tied him up was good though, they were tight and unbudging, no matter how hard he worked at them he remained bound.  He tried not to make too much noise, he couldn’t be sure if whoever was outside was hostile towards him, the fact that he’d been kept alive instead of just killed on sight must mean that either they don’t want to kill him or that they want information from him.  </p>
<p>Taako is a very unlucky man though, and his shuffling must have alerted his earlier attacker since he could hear footsteps getting closer.  He was pretty sure he was in a wardrobe, clothes hung around him and it smelled a little bit like mothballs.  It was dark and he was scared, but whoever was outside had already heard him moving, maybe he should say something? They probably wouldn’t believe him if he said he was just a lost traveller, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say so hesitantly he called out. </p>
<p>“Hail and well met, sorry for breaking into your house I thought it was empty” there was no response and he felt his nervousness grow, maybe it was a group of bandits outside the door, or something more dangerous.  Nevertheless he decided to try again “well I’ll just be going then, didn’t mean to bother you.” Again no response but he heard whoever was outside getting even closer, almost leaning against the doors of the wardrobe.</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe that you just wandered across here by chance?” The voice was thick with disbelief.  The voice sounded male, deep and with a bit of an accent Taako couldn’t place.  He didn’t sound too old, maybe around the same age Taako was. </p>
<p>“Well I didn’t wander across here, my horse kinda did? We got lose and he got spooked and we ended up here.  Really I’ll just go, I’ve got somewhere to be” he tried to keep his voice light and joking, this person obviously didn’t trust him and he didn’t want to come off as a threat.  Last thing he needed was to be locked in a closet or killed because he didn’t want to camp out on the ground. </p>
<p>Suddenly the door opened and Taako’s eyes were assaulted by the brightness of the light.  His head pounded as his eyes clenched shut, his hands unable to block it out.  </p>
<p>“Woah, warn a guy” he exclaimed. </p>
<p>To his surprise the person seemed apologetic about it, moving to block some of the light with a muttered “sorry” </p>
<p>Once his eyes adjusted enough to be able to open without pain he surveyed the person across from him.  He was right, it was a young man maybe a little bit older than he was.  His skin was rich and dark, his eyes a pretty crimson that complemented it nicely.  He also had super long hair, longer than Taako’s even.  It flowed down his back in intricate dreads, the front clipped in a half up style securing it from his face.  The hair fell nearly to the back of his calves and Taako was sure he looked awestruck.  It just looked so healthy and well maintained, even the ends of his waist length curls were pretty scraggly but this strangers hair was immaculate. He was also pretty attractive Taako noticed, if he wasn’t being held hostage he’d defo flirt with him. </p>
<p>“That’s a lot of hair” he said aloud, the stranger bristled at that, he didn’t seem hostile exactly.  More untrusting than anything.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean” he asked sharply.</p>
<p>“Just that your hair is long? Not a bad thing” Taako said </p>
<p>“Your hair is long too” </p>
<p>“Wow, how observant.  You gonna tell me I’m a blond too?” He teased.  The stranger didn’t seem into it though, still giving him a cold stare.  Taako was getting pretty freaked out by this point, he’d been counting on this person just being some hermit whose house he happened to break into.  He’d just take his things and go, never to speak of it again.  But this dude didn’t seem like he was gonna let him go any time soon. </p>
<p>“What are you here for” the man said “who sent you” this was a confusing question, was this guy a criminal or something? </p>
<p>“Nobody sent me” Taako said “I just got lost and didn’t wanna camp on the ground cuz it’s gross and there was a perfectly good tower up here so I just figured I’d crash here.  I didn’t know there were weird tower hermits around here though, if I did I would have found another clearing” the man only looked more confused now, and Taako could feel himself growing confused as well.  He hoped this man wasn’t dangerous.  He hadn’t done anything yet, aside from the bonking from earlier, but he also seemed really suspicious and also a little familiar.  Taako wondered if maybe he was a wanted criminal whose face he’d seen in posters before. </p>
<p>“You’re telling the truth” the man asked “you really aren’t here for us”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know who you are, why would I be here for you” Taako asked “you’re not a serial killer or something are you?” </p>
<p>“What? No of course not!” He exclaimed “just I thought you were here for us” that was certainly interesting, hot boy claimed to innocent and yet he was really paranoid of someone finding him.  And he’d said us instead of me implying there were more people.  Taako didn’t see anyone from his limited view, nor had he heard anyone else yet.  Maybe they were just out or something, or they were waiting on the other side of this door, who knew. </p>
<p>“That’s hella suspicious” Taako said “but also not my concern, now that we’ve got this all sorted out I’ll take my shit and go and you’ll never have to see me again” </p>
<p>“No” he’d been expecting this but it was still frustrating.  He scowled, why couldn’t things just go according to plans for once? “You can’t go until my siblings get back, they’ll want to question you” the stranger said “make sure you’re not dangerous” </p>
<p>“When are they gonna get back” Taako pouted.</p>
<p>“A week from yesterday, give or take” the man said and Taako groaned.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait that long, my sister will kill me if I miss the Festival of Lights” Taako complained “and then she’ll have to be killed cuz she’ll bring me back and then we’ll both be dead and it’ll be sad” he tried to sound as pitiful as possible, hoping to make this stranger feel bad for him. </p>
<p>“Wait your sister is a necromancer?” He asked, maybe a little too enthusiastically. “And what’s the Festival of Lights, is that where the floating lights come from? Can you tell me about it?” The dude seemed really pumped up now and Taako almost regretted opening his mouth.</p>
<p>“Shes not a necromancer” Taako said slowly “she just researches necromancy and knows a lot about it.  Don’t tell the queen or anything” he added on.</p>
<p>“I won’t” the man said with a nod, he seemed less hostile now, and a lot less suspicious of Taako.  “And the lights?” He asked.  </p>
<p>“Oh, they’re just part of the festival thing.  The queen sends out a lantern for her missing kid and everyone else does too.  That’s just at night though, during the day it’s just a normal festival.  My sister and I have gone together every year since we were born, so you can’t kill me without her coming looking” </p>
<p>“When is the festival” the man asked.  This conversation just kept getting weirder, at least it beat getting murdered.</p>
<p>“Uh, two days from now I think” Taako said “I don’t exactly know what day it is” And it was true, it had been dark out when he’d entered the tower but now it was light and he had no idea how long he’d been out for.</p>
<p>“You were out most of the night, sorry about that I didn’t mean to hit you that hard” the man said, and he really did seem sorry.  “I have an idea, what if I gave you all your things and let you go” Taako let out a cheer at that, but he was shushed and he got the picture he wasn’t just getting a free pass “If you take me to the festival” the man said “then we’ll come back and you’ll be on your way and my siblings won’t have to know” </p>
<p>“You’re asking me on a date? You’ve kept me knocked out in a closet all day man I’m not sure I wanna do this.  How about you just let me go and go to the festival on your own” he suggested.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to get there, besides I’ve never left the tower before” </p>
<p>“What? Dude that’s fucked up” Taako said “you make a convincing argument, but sadly I have to decline.  I’ve got a very important errand to run and I don’t need you dragging alone, no offense.  How’s about I just let you down and we go from there” He gave what he hoped was a charming smile.  In another circumstance he may have agreed to go to the festival with this stranger, but he really needed to get things with the crown sorted out pronto.</p>
<p>“No deal” the man said “either you go with me or not at all” </p>
<p>“And what if I break out” Taako said “I’m sure you’ve gone through my stuff and know I’m a big scary wizard” </p>
<p>“You’re free to go but you won’t have your crown” Taako’s heart sank.</p>
<p>“Where is he” he asked frantically “thats not mine, I have to return it” he said panic laced in his voice.</p>
<p>“And you’re free to, after you bring me back from the festival” </p>
<p>“You sneaky bastard” Taako growled “fine we’ll do it your way, just promise me you’ll give it back” </p>
<p>“You have my word” the man said.</p>
<p>“Ok can I get untied now?” Taako asked.  The man still seemed hesitant but he obliged and soon Taako was rubbing the feeling back into his aching wrists.  He realized then that he didn’t even know this guys name, they’d be spending the next few days together so he’d better change that.  Holding out his hand he said brightly “I’m Taako, how about you?” </p>
<p>Hesitantly returning his handshake his temporary partner in crime said “I’m Kravitz” </p>
<p>“Like the lost prince” Taako asked</p>
<p>“No? That’s just my name” Kravitz said confused.</p>
<p>“Oh, weird coincidence I guess” Taako brushed it off, a lot of babies born around the same time as the prince were given the same name as him.  Kravitz’s name was probably a product of that.  There’s no way the missing prince would be this close to the very kingdom he was taken from, only an idiot would take that risk.  Kravitz didn’t even seem that princely either, he was just a weird dude who’d somehow never left the tower he lived in.  It was strange but he wasn’t too worried about it, he’d take Kravitz to the festival and bring him back safe and sound and then he’d have the crown backs and be on his way, never to think of the encounter again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Taako finding some dude who looks exactly like the missing prince and has the same name and being like “this isn’t weird at all”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Outside at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kravitz wanted to leave right away for some reason despite Taako reassuring them they were less than a day away from the city and that they’d be able to be there soon enough.  It’s not that he didn’t want to be back, he longed to be able to sleep in his own bed and be back to his old life.  He just wasn’t thrilled about the fact that he’d probably be a wanted man.  He really hoped Magnus and Merle hadn’t ratted him out but he wasn’t confident.  They were good friends, but also idiots and knowing them they’d probably given themselves away first and he wouldn’t be soon to follow.  It wouldn’t be too bad if he could take the crown back but Kravitz wasn’t budging, assuring him he’d get it back after returning him safely from the festival.  </p><p>“Can we please just take the crown? I won’t leave you there I promise” he pleaded, hoping to sway Kravitz enough to change his mind.</p><p>“Somehow I don’t believe that” Kravitz said, unphased by Taako’s antics.</p><p>“But it’s super important” he pushed.  He could not show up without the crown.  He just couldn’t.  </p><p>“Did you steal it” Kravitz asked “because you’re acting like you stole it.  If you turn out to be a dangerous thief I might just have to wait here with you until my siblings come back” Taako shut up after that.  For some reason the mention of Kravitz’s siblings scared him.  He’d never met them but still the mention sent chills down his spine.  He also didn’t want Kravitz to know he’d stolen the crown, he didn’t trust the man enough not to turn him in the minute they got to the city.  And Taako liked his life as a free man so it looked like he’d have to comply.</p><p>He was able to convince Kravitz to give him something to eat.  He hadn’t packed food yesterday since he thought it would be a simple in and out job and he was starving.  Kravitz was able to give him some food, which he was thankful for.  After his hunger was defeated he took a look around the room, he hadn’t seen much of it yet.  It was small and homey, only housing the most basic of things.  A bookshelf and wardrobe, a bed and small kitchen area and table, some assorted instruments and baubles.  The only door seemed to lead to a restroom and Taako figured Kravitz’s siblings must also be magic users to be able to get up to the tower.  It was incredibly sad to think that Kravitz had never once left, his only connection to the outside world a small window.  Taako wondered why he’d never been allowed out, he didn’t ask though.  He didn’t want to get too attached to Kravitz seeing as they’d never see each other again after this little adventure.  Hearing about his tragic backstory would probably make him feel a little too sorry for the dude, and then they’d be friends and he’d be sad to leave him and nope, that wasn’t how Taako rolled.  Sure he felt pity that the dude had never touched grass or anything, but all he was here to do was play tour guide and get the crown back.  That was it. </p><p>“You ready to finally leave this place” Taako asked.  He’d been given back all his components and things along with his umbrella.  Kravitz was right, if he’d been given the crown he’d probably have run off too, but it wasn’t because he didn’t want to help Kravitz.  He just hated being blackmailed, and also wanted to save him and his friends from a life in prison.  </p><p>“Yeah” Kravitz gave a look around the room, from the way he was acting you’d think he thought he’d never come back “let’s go” </p><p>It was awkward, Taako could cast featherfall on himself and float down just fine.  But Kravitz had never done this before and he didn’t want to risk accidentally killing him.  So the next best thing would be casting it on himself and hoping Kravitz could hold on.  In any other situation he would have been pretty happy to be smushed up against a hot boy but right now really wasn’t the time.  They were a tangle of awkward limbs and too tight grips.  The float down was short, less than a minute but by the bottom Taako was regretting ever waking up.  Who could have guessed that clinging to the man you just met, who is also blackmailing you would be so weird.  </p><p>Seeing Kravitz’s reaction to the grass almost made up for it though, he looked like he was about to start crying from joy.  He didn’t have a single pair of shoes, he’d never left the tower before so it kinda made sense, it would also make getting to the city a hell of a lot harder.  He took a few steps in the grass tentatively and then gave Taako the widest smile.  His happiness shined brightly in his eyes and Taako could feel his heart skip in his chest.  He was adorable.  </p><p>“I didn’t think it would feel like this” he said as he leaned down to run a hand over the grass.  </p><p>“What’d you think it would feel like then” Taako asked, crouching down to be on level with Kravitz.</p><p>“I thought it would be crunchier, like the leaves” </p><p>“You know what the leaves feel like?” </p><p>“They blow in through the window sometimes, they’re really crumbly” Kravitz explained.</p><p>“Well the grass is softer, the leaves too before they fall off” Kravitz nodded at that, still enjoying the way the grass felt.  Taako was trying to come up with the longest most roundabout way to get Kravitz to the city, he didn’t want to get there too soon and get arrested before they he could even show Kravitz around.  The other man was growing on him, a fondness blooming for him in his chest.  He didn’t seem like a bad dude, just someone who really wanted to touch some grass and see the lanterns.  </p><p>They should go to Sloane and Hurley’s.  He’d been heading there anyway, and they’d probably at least heard news about Magnus and Merle.  Plus they could kill time there until they left for the city.  He’d have to explain Kravitz’s presence but Taako was a good liar.  No one had to know he’d picked up a hitchhiker and temporarily lost the crown.  </p><p>“You wanna do something fun before we go to the city” Taako asked.</p><p>“Depends on what you’re calling fun” </p><p>“Stopping by a friends place.  It’s a tavern, the Raven and Ram, I was planning on meeting up with them yesterday before I was knocked out” he joked.  “They might have news about my friends, I’d really like to at least stop there” </p><p>“Sure, as long as we make it to the city in time for the festival” Taako beamed, watching as Kravitz smiled back.  This wasn’t so bad, it was almost fun.  </p><p>They had time so he walked Kravitz around, explaining the different plants to the best of his abilities.  Kravitz seemed to really like the flowers, touching their petals gently as he gazed at them in awe.  On impulse Taako plucked a pretty red one and arranged it into Kravitz’s hair.</p><p>“It matches your eyes” he said with a light blush. </p><p>He didn’t miss the blush that painted Kravitz’s cheeks when he repeated the gesture on Taako with a purple flower.  “We match now” he said.  Taako looked away, not trusting himself not to make a complete fool of himself if he didn’t.  He couldn’t catch feelings for Kravitz, they wouldn’t see each other again after this.  But Kravitz was so enchanting that he couldn’t help feel a little twinge of affection for him.  Purely platonic, he assured himself. </p><p>Moving on from there proved to be difficult though, Kravitz didn’t have shoes and while he was fine walking on the soft grass of the clearing there was no way he’d be able to walk on the rough ground of the forest.  He could ride Garyl, that would eliminate the whole no shoes problem until they got into the city at least.  But Kravitz had never ridden a horse before, never even seen one until now.  Garyl could handle both of their weight, so they’d just have to ride together.  </p><p>The situation wasn’t that bad, he tried to reassure himself.  He tried to ignore the way Kravitz felt leaned up against his back, the way his arms felt wrapped around his waist.  It was just some horseback riding among friends, nothing weird.  That did little to shake the feeling of butterflies in his stomach though.  Kravitz seemed equally as nervous, their conversations stilted and awkward as they rode out of the clearing to search for Sloane and Hurley’s tavern.  </p><p>-</p><p>Kravitz had been hesitant about trusting Taako.  He hardly knew him and here he was trusting him.  He felt guilty about going behind his siblings backs, but he knew they’d never let him leave, even if he’d shown them Taako and proven he could handle himself.   They probably would had just killed Taako and upped security and used the whole thing as a reason he couldn’t go outside.  He was pretty sure Taako was a thief and that he’d stolen the crown, but he didn’t seem evil.  He was nothing like the people his siblings had warned him about, he didn’t seem intent on devouring his soul or tearing his family apart and his teeth weren’t even that pointy, just a normal amount of pointy for a person.  He just seemed like he wanted to deliver the crown to wherever it was he was taking it and get back to the city to enjoy the festival with his sister.   Kravitz knew it was stupid but he trusted him. </p><p>Being on the ground for the first time had been amazing.  For so long he’d imagined what it would feel like to be able to touch and feel and enjoy nature but nothing he’d imagined came close to the real thing.  The grass was soft, the flowers too, and they both had their own wonderful smells.  He half expected Taako to laugh at his enthusiasm but the other man just walked him around and explained it to him.  Kravitz’s heart nearly melted when Taako gave him a flower for his long hair and without thinking he returned the favor.  He felt himself growing attached to the other man, despite his attempts not to.  Was this what his siblings had meant when they said the people outside would steal his heart? But if this was such a bad thing why did it feel so nice?  Taako was nice to him, and he was finally going to be able to see the lanterns like he’d always wanted thanks to him.  </p><p>Getting on Taako’s horse had been awkward.  Kravitz had read about horses before but he’d never seen one in person, it felt softer than he’d expected, it’s hair coarser than a humans but still fun to pet.  Taako felt warm in front of him and Kravitz felt himself getting red in the face.  He was glad Taako was faced away from him and more glad that Taako didn’t try to start up a conversation as they rode.  He wasn’t totally sure about meeting these Hurley and Sloane people, but Taako really wanted to and he felt a little guilty about keeping him away from them so he relented and agreed to go.  Hopefully they were nice.</p><p>The quiet of the ride gave him time to think though, and thinking lead to guilt.  What was he doing? How could be this cruel to his siblings.  He should go back, get Taako to take him back to his tower and give him back the crown and then throw him out.  This was dangerous, what if he got hurt or something went wrong.  He was a terrible brother, his siblings weren’t keeping him in the tower to be cruel to him, they were doing it to protect him and he was throwing that all away just to see some pretty lights.  This was a terrible idea there were so many things that could go wrong.  What if that wicked queen his siblings had always been warning him about caught him, what if he ended up getting them hurt and captured too? He really should go back, apologize to Taako and accept his life in the tower.  It was for the better, it was the only way he’d stay safe.</p><p>But he also really wanted to see the lights up close, he’d always felt drawn to them and maybe being a part of it would tell him way.  After seeing them just this once he’d be fine to stay in the tower forever.  He’d lay low and be safe, nothing would go wrong and his siblings would never have to know.  He had to do this.  The guilt pressed on him for the rest of the ride but he stayed resolute, it would only be 2 days, he’d be fine.  </p><p>-</p><p>Back at the tower the twins returned, feeling a little guilty about yelling at Kravitz. They never meant to be mean to him, seeing him as a younger brother from the moment they’d brought him here.  It’s just that the talk of seeing the lanterns and being drawn them made them so unfathomably angry.  How could he still feel connection to the queen, he’d hardly known her being just a small child when they’d stolen him away.  Back then the plan had been to kill him, but this was even better.  They got a sweet little brother with magical powers to raise as their own and the queen would never get closure about her missing child.  The bell hadn’t been able to bring back their younger brother, but it had lead them to this new child, a child with life sustaining powers.  With him they could grow stronger, more powerful without him even knowing.  And they’d get his company, he’d stay happy and content in his tower while they used their new powers for whatever they wanted.  Even the queen couldn’t stop them now. </p><p>They expected to find him sulking in his bed the way he always did when they fought.  They were back earlier than expected and they hoped that along with the new books they’d brought him would make up for the fight.  And they’d stay with him while the lanterns went up and go back to their old life.  What they didn’t expect was to find the tower empty.  How could he have left? He didn’t know magic that would let him out? They searched the small space in a panic looking for any trace of him, what they found made them freeze in shock and anger.</p><p>Tucked away in a satchel was a crown, the very crown Kravitz would have worn had they not stolen him away.  How had it gotten here? Who had brought it? Did Kravitz now know who he truly was? Had he left to return to his mother? These questions swirled around their minds and they could feel themselves coming apart at the seams their magic coming loose from the panic.  Without Kravitz they wouldn’t be able to sustain their magic, they’d turn to dust and perish.  They needed to go find him and bring him back, they’d use force if they had to. He couldn’t leave, they wouldn’t let him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’ve got a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technically there’s no musical number in this chapter but feel free to image the I have a dream scene with the character if it makes you happy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the events of the day before Taako had managed to forget one very important detail, he was still very much lost.  He knew vaguely that he was somewhere in the woods outside the city, and that he’d been on the way to the Raven and Ram when he got lost.  But other than that he had no clue where he was.  He tried not to show it, he didn’t want Kravitz to think he was doing anything fishy and he also didn’t want to have to admit that he didn’t know where he was.  Kravitz would be much help either, this was the dude’s first time out of the tower there was no way he’d know where any thing was.  He didn’t even seem to know much about the kingdom either which was definitely weird but also Taako didn’t know what to do about it.  </p><p>Kravitz didn’t seem to have taken notice of his conundrum, he was in awe of the forest, his head craned back to look up at the tops of the trees with wonder sparkling in his eyes.  Taako supposed this was all a new angle for him, it made sense that he was amazed by it all.  His eyes flitting to the trees Taako tried looking at them in the way Kravitz was, he’d seen them before but something about Kravitz’s wonder and amazement was contagious.  They looked the same as always, sturdy, green and cluttered in the artful way nature was.  It was a pretty sight and he was glad to be able to share it with Kravitz.  He took in foliage and vines, leaves and brush, twigs and mushrooms, and a lone Raven hopping through the branches.  </p><p>He thought nothing of it at first, they were in a forest, there were bound to be birds and other wildlife there with them.  But this Raven almost seemed to be following them, and it made Taako uneasy.  After several minutes of riding it was still there, hopping along beside them.  Kravitz had to have noticed it by now, but he probably didn’t know enough about birds to know that this was out of the ordinary.  Taako tried not to panic, ravens were smart birds, it may just be curious about them or perhaps it knew humans carried food and was waiting to steal their grub.  But he couldn’t help but think about some of the rumors that surrounded queen Raven.  She kept pet Ravens, at first as a sort of joke because of her name.  She’d been dubbed the Raven Queen by some because of it.  There was no proof that the Ravens were anything more than pets, but rumor said the queen could talk with them and that they’d spy for her and report back.  Chances were this raven was just a bird doing it’s thing, but what if it was sent by the queen? That would mean that she knew he was the one who stole the crown, she’d know where he was and that he didn’t have it.  He really hoped the bird wasn’t hers.</p><p>“Are you scared of her?” Kravitz asked him, breaking him from his trance.  Peeks back he could see Kravitz pointing to the bird, it seems he did in fact notice it.</p><p>“No, just curious” he said, hoping his words didn’t convey his worry.  The last thing he needed was Kravitz scared of powers Taako didn’t even know for sure existed.</p><p>“She’s a friend” Kravitz said “she’d visit the tower sometimes.” He made a motion towards the bird and it swooped down to land on his arm.  Taako stopped Garyl from moving forward, not wanting Kravitz to lose his balance.  He felt reassured, surely this bird couldn’t be working for the queen, it knew Kravitz and Kravitz seemed to know nothing about the queen or the kingdom.  “Can I bring her with us” Kravitz asked politely.</p><p>“I don’t see why not” Taako answered “as far I know ravens aren’t illegal.  Does your friend have a name?” </p><p>“I call her Tourmaline” Kravitz replied.  It seemed fitting of the bird with her shiny feathers and big eyes, and Taako nodded in approval.</p><p>They were a motley crew, an accidental thief, a former shut-in, an escaped guard horse and a random bird.  He still didn’t like the situation, but Kravitz wasn’t bad company so at least he’d be able to enjoy himself a little, that is if he was able to get past the guilt of stealing the crown.  Technically it was an accident though, he hadn’t  meant to really steal it, just to scare people a little.  This whole mess wasn’t supposed to happen but in a way he was glad it had, Kravitz was nice and he was glad he was able to help him experience the outside world even if the situation was crappy.  And Kravitz seemed like an honest person, he’d give the crown back once their deal was completed, Taako was sure of it.</p><p>After perhaps a little too much wandering Taako was able to seer them back onto the familiar path to Hurley and Sloane’s place.  It was late afternoon by now and he was more than a little hungry, Kravitz probably was as well, he was just too shy and polite to say it.  Hurley and Sloane served good food though, not as good as Taako’s but decent enough.  They’d eat there and probably end up staying the night, that had been Taako’s original plan.  Nevermind the fact that the original plan had not included a mysterious stranger tagging along. </p><p>The Raven and Ram looked like a normal tavern, and in most ways it acted as one.  Weary travelers could come and get a meal and perhaps a place to stay on their journey’s.  But there was more under the surface, it wasn’t just the innocent tavern it appeared.  Hurley and Sloane didn’t deal in evil business, just... the slightly illegal kind.  You couldn’t find a hit man here, but you could buy and sell stolen items without question from the people there.  Hurley herself had once been a part of the guard before she’d gotten married to Sloane and built this place.  Sloane had been a bit of a thief, that’s how they met, it was a cute story of love that defied odds.  Point was they’d be able to lay low here, no one would ask questions or rat him out even if he was a wanted man.  </p><p>The tavern came into sight, it was a familiar sight that Taako had seen countless time before.  A small homey tavern, the sign introducing it as the Raven and Ram lovingly carved by a certain beefy boy.  The lights were on and the sound of chatter sounded from the inside, it was inviting and Taako could almost smell the mouthwatering food that awaited them inside.  Hopping down and leading Garyl to the stable Taako glanced up at Kravitz.  He looked uncertain, not quite scared but comfortable either.  He supposed it made sense, Kravitz only knew like 3 people he probably was a little scared of the tavern filled with new faces that stood in front of him.  </p><p>“Hey, look at me” Taako said, tearing Kravitz’s gaze from the front door “I know it’s intimidating, we can go in the back if you’re nervous.  I know the owners and we can avoid everyone if we want to” his voice was soft and reassuring and Kravitz’s worry seemed to melt off.</p><p>“No, I can go in” he said.  He moved to get off the horse, Taako reaching up to brace him so is wouldn’t fall off.  Tourmaline stayed behind in the stable, seeming to know that a tavern wasn’t quite the place for a bird.  Side by side Taako and Kravitz approach the door, pushing it open and walking in together. </p><p>-</p><p>Walking into the tavern was like walking to a new world for Kravitz.  There were so many people and tables and smells.  It was sound, everyone talking and joking and laughing, it was distracting and he could feel himself freeze the moment he entered.  A few people eyed them curiously when then entered, Taako waving back at the few he recognized.  A gentle hand on his wrist urged him forward, Taako a guiding weight on his hand leading him further in.  Part of him wanted to leave, he’d never been somewhere this loud and crowded before, it was a far cry from his lonely tower.  But there was something comforting about it as well, he was surrounded by people and yet none of them were focused on him.  He was so used to being alone most of the time that it was strange, but not unwelcome. </p><p>Taako seemed at ease here, guiding him past tables and booths to the back of the tavern.  Judging by the smell he assumed it was probably a kitchen of some kind, Taako had mentioned knowing the owners so perhaps they were going to meet them?  Taako occasionally gave small waves and greetings to the patrons of the tavern, many of them seemed to know him.  They were a weird assortment of folks, but Kravitz wasn’t quite sure what people outside were supposed to be like.  For all he knew everyone was like this, he tried not to judge them so harshly.  But something about a few of them unsettled him, the hooded figure at a back table scattered with items unnerved him, as did a large scary looking man in warriors armor.  He was sure this was a respectable place with nothing shady going on, why would Taako bring them somewhere unsafe after all.  That is unless Taako was wicked and cruel like the people his siblings had warned him about, what if he was walking right into a trap without even knowing it?  But Taako had been so nice to him so far and this place didn’t seem too bad...still doubt grew in his mind, he’d only know Taako for less than a day he shouldn’t be trusting him this easily.</p><p>A young woman called out to Taako, gesturing for him to come to the back.  Kravitz was dragged along and through the doors to the kitchen as Taako heeded her call.  Once the doors were shut she rounded on him, looking miffed.</p><p>“Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried everyone is? Magnus is convinced you died Taako!” Her voice was hushed but still harsh, her anger and worry evident.</p><p>“Relax Ren, I’m fine.  Just had to do some shit” Taako said smoothly “you can go ahead and let Magnus know I’m not dead”.  Ren still looked annoyed but she let it go.  She seemed to only just notice Kravitz’s presence a look of shock painting her face as she looked down to where Taako’s hand was still wrapped around his wrist.  Against his will a blush sprang to Kravitz face and he wanted nothing more than to run back to the woods and never come back.</p><p>“And who’s your new friend” Ren asked, a hint of amusement in her voice “you telling me you skipped out on everyone for a boy?” she teased.  Taako was blushing too now, fave growing redder by the minute.</p><p>“It’s not like that” he protested “Krav helped me out when I got lost and in return I’m giving him a ride to the city, that’s all” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s all” Kravitz said quickly, a little too quickly.  Ren didn’t believe it for a minute but she brushed it off with a laugh. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll drop it but Hurley and Sloane are definitely going to bully you” Ren said as she moved back to the stove “you guys look hungry, want something to eat” she offered.</p><p>“Only if you let me help make it” he quipped back.  They talked easily, like old friends and Kravitz was once more reminded of how little he knew about Taako. Taako’s hands were confident as he worked at the stove like it was a routine he’d done countless times before.  Kravitz was fascinated by it, he’d seen cooking before, both of his siblings cooked for them and on occasion he was permitted to do it as well, but nothing they’d made had ever been as mesmerizing as this.  Taako worked quick, mixing and stirring and adding things to his cooking in a practiced moment, in perfect sync with Ren.  The two danced around each other adding and mixing and cooking.  Kravitz could only stand and watch, amazed by their ability.  </p><p>When Taako turned to give him a cheeky smile he could feel his heart jump.  Taako was all confident aura and charming nature, and Kravitz loved that about him.  If it weren’t for the knowledge that he’d have to return to his tower and be alone again after this he’d want to stay with Taako.  He’d make a great friend...and maybe more? That was awfully hopeful of him to think,  Taako hadn’t made any indication that he though of Kravitz as more than a travel partner and it would be foolish of him to try and start a relationship knowing they could never be together.  But a part of him still held out hope that somehow, someway they’d be able to stay together.  </p><p>The food Taako and Ren whipped up smelled amazing, Kravitz wanted nothing more than to be able to eat it up where he stood.  Taako though lead them out to the main area of the tavern, setting their two plates down on an empty table before sliding into a seat.  Kravitz followed his lead, and when Taako started eating he raised his fork and took a bite. </p><p>It was amazing, it wouldn’t be a lie to say it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.  He loved his siblings food but it paled in comparison to what Taako had just made him.  He couldn’t stop the noise of delight that left him at that first bite and wasted no time in taking another.</p><p>“Taako this is incredible!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Glad you like it, it is the best after all” Taako said suavely.  His smile seemed genuine though, like he truly was happy that Kravitz enjoyed his food.</p><p>“I’ve never eaten something this good!” Kravitz continued “are you a professional chef or something” </p><p>Taako looked down, suddenly bashful “I wish” was all he said “I’m nothing that noteworthy though.  It’s just a dream of mine” Taako kicked at the ground sullenly and Kravitz was very sorry he’d asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he said “I didn’t know it was a sore subject” </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s not really.  Some dreams just don’t end up coming true you know?” Kravitz nodded, of course he knew.  How many of his childhood dreams had been crushed by life in the tower after all.</p><p>“When I was a child I wanted to be a conductor” he admitted “I cried when my sister pointed out that I’d have no band to conduct.  You know since it was just the 3 of us in the tower” Taako laughed good naturally at that, and Kravitz couldn’t help but to smile. </p><p>“That’s funny as hell man” he said between laughs “but I’m sorry your childhood dreams got smashed” </p><p>“Yeah” Kravitz said “well like you said, some things don’t work out” </p><p>“You don’t have to answer if your uncomfortable, but can I ask why you guys live alone in that tower?” Taako asked.  Kravitz swallowed heavily, he was surprised that Taako hadn’t asked already.  He couldn’t tell him everything though, Taako seemed trustworthy but he didn’t know him well enough to give him the whole truth.  He’d give him an answer though just not the full one.</p><p>“My siblings moved us here after being chased out of our home by people who didn’t agree with their practices.  I was really young so I don’t remember it but they’re still scared that people might be after us, so they make me stay inside where it’s safe” he said.  Silence hung thick in the air between them as Taako processed what he’d said.</p><p>“That’s heavy” he said at last “and it’s really unfair, I’m sorry you had to live through that” Taako said at last.</p><p>“It’s just something we have to live with I guess” Kravitz said quietly.  The mood had been ruined, the happy conversation they had before crushed beneath the weight of Kravitz’s confession.  He felt bad for ruining the energy, but Taako didn’t seem deterred, if anything he tried harder for a conversation. Kravitz was thankful for the way he wasn’t deterred by Kravitz’s awkwardness.  He wasn’t quite used to holding a conversation with someone who wasn’t family but Taako took everything in stride and didn’t make him feel bad for it. </p><p>“Would I make you feel better if I told you everyone else here’s dream so we could make fun of them” Taako asked.  It was a welcome escape from the gloomy air that had surrounded their table.</p><p>“Do you even need to ask me that” Kravitz joked back “of course I do” </p><p>And so Taako told him, easily as if nothing had happened between them, and Kravitz could feel his affection towards the other man grow even more.</p><p>“And Ren from the kitchen, she wants to be a teacher one day! And Brian over there wants to start a florist shop with his fiancé, and Klarg loves tea and collects teacups! And Garfield...well I don’t know what he wants but it’s defo evil” Taako Introduced each person easily and Kravitz felt himself drawn into the stories he was being told.  Sure the people here looked scary but being told their sweet dreams and goals made them appear in a different light to him.  Klarg didn’t seem so scary when he leaned about his love for tea, same thing with Brian and his love for flowers.  Maybe his siblings had been wrong all along, the people here didn’t seem evil in the least, they just seemed like normal people with hopes and dreams just like him.  He wished his siblings were here to see how nice people could be, maybe then they’d be less protective of him.  If only they knew the world wasn’t out to hurt them, maybe then he wouldn’t have to leave Taako behind at the end of all of this. </p><p>The night passed on in a blur of warmth and happiness.  Kravitz got to meet the owners of the pub, A stout woman named Hurley and her wife Sloane, they were nice and he liked them already.  They offered Taako and Kravitz a place to stay for the night.  Kravitz even ended up chatting with some of Taako’s other friends and playing the piano seated the stage of the room.  It was exhilarating and wonderful, and though he knew he’d never got a day like this again he’d cherish the memories forever.  That night settling down to sleep with Taako in a bed across from him he felt elated, it wouldn’t be far off to say that this had been the best day of his life he thought happily as he drifted off.  </p><p>-</p><p>Outside the pub the liches Edward and Lydia seethed with anger.  Here they were, terrified that their secret had been found out and that someone from the palace had been sent to collect Kravitz.  Only to find out that he’d run off with some common thief, they watched as Kravitz shared a meal with him and played piano in the dingy tavern.  After everything they’d done to keep him locked up and safe from the outside world he runs off like this and betrays their trust.  At the very least it was reassuring to know that Kravitz and the boy didn’t know his true identity.  They could work this out, all they’d have to do is make that boy turn against their Kravitz and then they could kill two birds with one stone.  They’d be able to bring their Kravitz back, and the betrayal of this boy he’d befriend would solidify his fear and hatred of the outside world.  He’d never ask to leave again if he got his heart broken.  It was for his own good after all, they needed him just as much as he needed them.  They could fix this, they just had to use the crown.  The boy in the pub was no doubt a slimy thief who’d stolen it away from the queen, and while they’d usually be all for stealing from her they could use this to their advantage.  All they needed to do was tip someone off that the thief had been seen at this Tavern and plant the crown inside.  They’d swoop in a collect Kravitz and the other boy would be locked up for the rest of his life.  With matching smirks they rushed off towards the city, prepared to report this crime and get their Kravitz back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hurley and Sloane may not have made an big appearance in this chapter but I promise you they’ll have a little more time in the next chapters! I love them too much not to include them in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Sticky Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! There is a brief description of drowning in this chapter!  If you’d prefer to skip that scene stop reading once they go under and pick back up at Taako’s line of “how did you do that?” </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before retiring for the night Hurley and Sloane pulled Taako aside to talk to him, he’d been expecting this all night but he was still nervous.  He was terrified something horrible had happened to Magnus and Merle, That they’d been locked up and now everyone was searching for him to complete the set.</p><p>“They don’t know it was you” Hurley assured and Taako let out a sigh “but they have Mags locked up on suspicion” that wasn’t great.  “He hasn’t let anything slip yet but if you could get the crown back pronto that would be great” she said.  </p><p>Taako let out a nervous chuckle “I’m on it, don’t worry about it, Taako’s good out here” </p><p>“Speaking of the crown where is it” Sloane asked suspiciously “I didn’t see a bag or anything” both women eyes him intensely and he felt the urge to tell them the whole truth.  But if he did that they’d get angry at him for losing the crown and they’d probably make him take Krav back to get it.  And despite his earlier experiences he was actually growing to like the guy.  Even though he was still being blackmailed by him.  He felt sorry for what his family had been through, and the fear that surrounded him and kept him hidden away.  As much as he wanted to return the crown and fix this mess he also wanted to let Kravitz enjoy his few days outside.  He wished there was a way to do both.  But it would be over soon, as much as the thought saddened him, Mags would just have to hold out a few more days and then he’d return the crown and make things right.  It’s not like prince would miss it wherever he was. </p><p>“Of course I have it, do I look like an idiot to you” he lied, ignoring the looks they have him “well Taako’s tired as hell, long day you know? Gonna go crash now” he said as he awkwardly left to return to the room he was sharing with Kravitz.  He just hoped Hurley and Sloane believed him.  Kravitz was already halfway asleep when Taako entered the room.  He looked cute, all bundled up under the covers like he was.  That thought was doing funny things to Taako’s chest.  He wished more than anything that Kravitz wouldn’t have to return to his tower after all of this, he really liked him.  He felt comfortable around Kravitz and he could see them being good friends, or perhaps even dating.  But they wouldn’t be able to do that after Kravitz returned to his tower.  From the way he talked Taako was pretty sure Kravitz’s siblings wouldn’t be too happy about some dude showing up to hang with their brother.  No he couldn’t let himself get too attached to this man he’d have to let go of soon enough. </p><p>He drifted off, thoughts of his guilt and his crime drifting through his mind.  He just wanted this whole mess to be over. </p><p>He was rudely awaken at an ungodly hour of the night, being heaved out of bed and shoved into the hall by Hurley.  She looked frantic as she and Sloane dragged him and Kravitz through their home and tavern.  Taako could feel worry and dread course through him, something had gone wrong.  Hurley and Sloane looked panicked and distressed and Kravitz looked straight up terrified.</p><p>“What’s happening” he whisper shouted and they were lead to the basement.  There was an escape passage there, Hurley and Sloane seemed worried enough that he could guess they were probably going to have to use it.  That thought sent fear down his spine.  He’d never been a fan of tight spaces, he hoped Kravitz wasn’t claustrophobic.  Though growing up in such a small tower he’d probably be fine.  Still though he was beyond worried about what was making them so anxious. </p><p>“City guards, they’re gonna be here soon” Sloane hissed out.  “Go down in the tunnels, we’ll try and guide them off” she said as she gave them a shove in the direction of the tunnel.</p><p>“Wait, what about you” Taako said “I don’t want you to get in trouble” </p><p>“We’ll be fine, just take your friend and go” Hurley said, and then with a soft smile “I’m still friends with some of the guard, they won’t do anything to us.  Just, return what was taken ok?” She said before shoving them roughly into the tunnel and shutting the door behind her.  The sound of it slamming shut filled him with fear, he was thankful Hurley and Sloane were willing to cover for them but he’d never been down here before.  He knew logically that it had to empty out somewhere, but he didn’t know where it would take them and part of him was scared of it.  </p><p>He cast dancing lights, watching as the darkness was pushed back by the small flowing orbs.  The lights revealed Kravitz’s terrified face, the poor guy looked like he was about to start bawling.  Impulsively he pulled him in close, Kravitz was taller so he ended up kinda awkwardly hunched down on Taako’s shoulder but Taako could feel his shaking start to subside.  Gentle he rubbed a hand across the taller mans back in a soothing motion as he tried to quell Kravitz’s fears.  </p><p>“We’ll be fine, Hurley and Sloane are good gals, they’ll cover for us until we can get safe” he explained, rubbing a comforting hand on Kravitz’s back. </p><p>“What are they here for” Kravitz whimpered out “are we in danger” </p><p>“No, we’re safe.  I can’t really tell you what they’re here for, not yet.  But I can promise you they aren’t here for you” Taako said in the most reassuring voice he could muster.  “I know it’s scary, but please trust me on this, I won’t let anything bad happen to you” Kravitz nodded into his shoulder once before straightening back up.  Wiping the unshed tears from his eyes as he stood back to his full height. </p><p>“Ok, I trust you Taako” he said quietly.  </p><p>And then they were off, the passage was narrow and made of rough stone.  They walked ahead, side by side unsure of where it would lead them.  At some point they’d started holding hands, neither was sure who initiated the contact but both were glad for the comfort it brought.  </p><p>After what felt like hours walking through the stone halls they came to an opening.  They blinked in the sudden brightness, they seemed to be in an abandoned dam.  The stone was cracked from disrepair, all crumbly and weathered by time.  They stood in a narrow platform overlooking a deep ravine.  There may have once been a ladder to the bottom but now there was none.  The only way to go other than the one they’d come through was another tunnel much the same as the last.  Inwardly Taako groaned, he’d had enough of dark smelly tunnels to last a lifetime by this point and he was not thrilled to have to go down another.  </p><p>Starting down the new tunnel with Kravitz by his side he was suddenly aware of a new noise that hadn’t been there before.  An echoing clomping sound, the sound of a horses hooves.  For a moment he was excited at the prospect of Garyl finding them, the horse was smart like that and it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for him to show up some place he really shouldn’t be .  But the more he listened the more it sounded like multiple horses, and it was getting closer.  Panic shot up his spine at the realization, the palace guards.  It seemed Hurley and Sloane had done as they promised and kept them from going down their passage, but somehow they’d already known about the connecting one. </p><p>“Shit” he exclaimed, pulled Kravitz along as he backpedaled to the entrance of the tunnel again. </p><p>“What is it” Kravitz asked him worriedly.  The panic from before had returned to his face and Taako was so sorry he’d dragged Kravitz into this mess.  It wouldn’t be good if they were caught, Kravitz would be thrown into jail along with him for a crime he didn’t commit. </p><p>“The guards” he hissed “I can hear them coming” </p><p>“There’s nowhere to go” Kravitz said back “they’ll catch us if we go back to the other tunnel” his voice was laced with fear, and Taako’s heart hurt for him.  Poor sweet Kravitz who’d only wanted to go see the festival of the floating lights.  He didn’t deserve to be wrapped up in this. </p><p>“I know, I know” he rushed out “we’ll have to be creative” the sound of the horses was rushing nearer, it wouldn’t be long before they were upon them.  And still there was nowhere to go, like Kravitz had said, they’d be run down in no time if they returned to the tunnel they’d started in, and there was no way down from the landing they were on.  It was too far to jump, maybe he could cast feather fall again? But where would they go from there, there was nothing but decaying woods and dusty stone down there for them.  He could hear the shouts of the guards now, they were going to get caught and it was all his fault, he was an idiot and he was going down and dragging Kravitz along with him.  To his side he heard Kravitz yell out to him. </p><p>“Taako, I have an idea but you’ll have to trust me” he said.  Looking in his eyes Taako could see the same fear from earlier, but also a new look of determination.  It may have been stupid of him to trust this man so easily despite having known him such a short time, but he did.</p><p>“Yes” he said breathlessly.  In a flash Kravitz gripped him around the waist, pulling him in tight to his chest.  And then he jumped and Taako was screaming.  He was sure he was going to die a horrible splattering death, but then the rope Kravitz had grabbed pulled taught and they were swinging wildly through the air at a breakneck pace.  It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once, a feeling of flying and being weightless.  His screams of terror transformed over to whoops of triumph as he turned to glance back at the guards.</p><p>They stood dumbfounded, staring at the two men who’d escaped from right between their fingers.  At their head was a face Taako knew well, Davenport.  He looked so concerned and scared and Taako instantly felt guilty.  Davenport didn’t know he was safe, he’d probably been worried sick when he didn’t return yesterday after the mission failed.  He undoubtedly knew of Magnus’s plan by now.  Taako knew he’d recognized him from the look that crossed his face, none of the other guards would have been able to get a good look at him from the distance but Davenport knew him well.  Lup was definitely going to hear about this, and she’d be so very mad at him for it. He’d have to worry about that later though, right now he was hurling through the air, gaining speed by the second. </p><p>Turning away and back to the task at hand Taako tried to ignore the thought of how scared Davenports eyes had been.  He was worried about Taako, and now Taako had jumped off a cliff with a guy he’d just met the day before.  This definitely wouldn’t go well for him.  But he couldn’t return without the crown, and to get the crown back he had to bring Kravitz to the city.  Everyone would be resolved in due time, everything would be fine.  At least he hoped so.  </p><p>The rope was getting to the end of its line, they’d have to jump soon or be hurled right back to the guards they’d been trying to escape.  The only back to go was an unstable looking wood pillar.  Taako didn’t trust it not to collapse under their combined weight, but there was no other option.  He braces himself both physically and mentally, and then Kravitz let go and they were sailing through the air, landing in a heap on the pillar.  It groaned in protest and the sound of splintering wood was audible. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no” was all Taako could say before the wood started to sag beneath their weight.  Rushing to their feet they searched for any way off of the failing pillar.  The only thing connected to it was a series of troughs channeling water, it would be a wet ride but they’d have to try it.  </p><p>“Get in behind me” Taako yelled as he pulled himself into the trough, the water was freezing cold and it was a very unpleasant experience but they were out of options, this was their only choice.  Kravitz clambered up behind him, his chest pressing against Taako’s back.  The added weight propelled them forward and not a moment too soon.  The pillar behind them collapsed with a deafening roar, wood splintering and cracking loudly as it fell.  And with it water started pouring into the once empty ravine.</p><p>The boys raced down the trough, being tugged and pulled and pushed roughly as they descended down to the bottom.  They were both screaming in a mix of fear and adrenaline.  Hitting the bottom Taako was propelled out of the trough entirely, his knees hitting the packed earth of the ground hard.  Pain stung through him and Kravitz was quick to rush forward and offer him a hand.  Being pulled to his feet Taako surveyed their surroundings.  The guards couldn’t get to them here, but the water was going to be a problem.  The hole had expanded and was getting bigger by the minute, a rush of water racing towards where they stood.  If they weren’t quick they’d be washed away by it.  </p><p>Taako heard someone running towards them and looked up to see a face he thought he’d never see again. “Sazed” he hissed out with malice.  He thought he’d made it clear to the man that he wasn’t welcome to show his face around Taako ever again, but apparently he hadn’t got the message.  </p><p>“You know him” Kravitz asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately” Taako replied “he’s bad news, we’ve gotta run” he said before grabbing Kravitz’s hand and tugging him along again.  The sound of more breaking wood echoed from behind him and a quick look back confirmed that the dam had split and a huge wave of water was rushing towards the two of them.  Sazed seemed to have spotted the water as well and he was rushing towards them with renewed vigor.  Taako didn’t know what he wanted, only that it couldn’t be good.  </p><p>“Over there” he heard Kravitz shouted from his side.  Whipping around to follow his point Taako saw an old tunnel entrance carved into the side of the of the rock.  </p><p>“You’re a lifesaver Krav” he exclaimed as the they started a sprint to the door.  The water was hot on their heels and they hardly made it inside the door before it surged in after them.  </p><p>-</p><p>Kravitz had never been more scared in his life than he was now.  Water rapidly flowed into the cave they were in now, even worse than that there was no exit and the one they’d entered from had been blocked by a wayward piece of wood.  They were going to die a watery death here.  Water rose around their knees as they searched desperately for any possible exit, only to come up empty handed.  </p><p>Soon the water was up to their shoulders, then above.  They had to tread water to stay afloat, but Kravitz had never swum before and the action was foreign to him.  He was bobbing and foundering, Taako tried his best to keep them both afloat, but Kravitz was heavier and he couldn’t keep both of their heads above water.  They were going to die. </p><p>“I’m sorry” Taako wailed out between mouthfuls of water “this is all my fault they’re here for me.  I stole the missing Prince’s crown and they want it back” he wailed out “I didn’t even want the dumb thing, my friend on the guard just needed to prove that the security wasn’t good enough and things went really really wrong.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier and I’m sorry I got you killed because of my goof” he said through gasps of air. </p><p>Kravitz struggled to find the breath to speak, and once he did said “I wanted to come here Taako.  And besides I made my leave the crown behind, if I knew returning it was that important I would have never used to it bargain.  It was wrong of me to blackmail you like that” an idea was forming in his head, it was stupid and half baked but it just might work.  It would require revealing his own secret though, the one only he and his siblings knew.  </p><p>You see he didn’t have magic, not the same way his siblings did.  He couldn’t cast spells or anything, but he and a sort of power he could control a little.  It’s what kept his siblings strong and safe, he could heal things and restore strength, and when he did he would give off a faint light.  If he channeled that light maybe they’d be able to swim down and find an exit, there had be at least one then hadn’t seen yet.  And beside the water was rising fast, there was barely enough room to breathe as it was, if he was going to die he wanted to die fighting. </p><p>“Do you still trust me” he asked and when Taako nodded again he grabbed his hand “Then take a deep breath” Taako complied and then Kravitz was dragging them down, hoping beyond all hope he wasn’t dragging them to their depths.  He focused hard on channeling the light that came with his power, and he heard bubbles escape Taako as it came on.  It wasn’t a glow like normal magic, it wasn’t like using a spell to make something emit light, it was more like Kravitz had swallows the light itself.  It flowed faint and bright off of his hair and body, casting its glow through the cave.  </p><p>He swam down, tugging Taako along as he pushed on the rocks by the side, waiting for one to give.  His lungs burned as they kept going, trying to find any way of escape, he could feel Taako tugging on his hand beside him and looking over saw that he didn’t look good.  His hand was covering his face and he looked on the verge of passing out.  Terror gripped Kravitz and he returned to searching for an out with renewed vigor.  He wouldn’t let Taako die here.  Finally one of the rocks gave and with a few shoves he was able to get an opening big enough to crawl out of.  He pulled Taako out right after but right away he could see something was off.  </p><p>Taako’s eyes weren’t open and he seemed nearly unconscious.  He’d been under too long, his chest didn’t rise and Kravitz was sure he’d killed his new friend.  Sinking to his knees and laying a head on Taako’s chest he was relieved to feel a faint heartbeat.  He could still save him.  He didn’t use his healing powers often, his siblings seldom needed them and he had no other reason to use them.  He hoped he’d be able to heal Taako though.  With his hands pressed to the other mans chest he willed with all his might for him to be healed.  He felt the power course through him, down his arms and hands and into Taako himself.</p><p>With a sputtering sound Taako leaned over and started coughing up all the water he swallowed.  Kravitz looked him over in relief, only a few moments longer and Taako would have died, but he’d managed to save them both. </p><p>“How’d you do that” Taako spoke out after his coughing was done “I was drowning and it hurt so bad but now I don’t feel anything” he sounded amazed.  Kravitz could lie and just say he used CPR to save Taako, but he’d shown him enough of his powers already.  And he trusted Taako, he wanted to share this with him.</p><p>“My power, it doesn’t just make me glow” he explained “it can heal people, that’s why I’m not usually allowed to leave.  My siblings are scared that if people find out I’ll be taken away and used for the power” it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest to finally tell someone about it.  Taako for his part just looked a little sad at that.</p><p>“Yeah people can suck” he said “but I promise I wouldn’t let anyone exploit you while you’re out here” their eyes met and Kravitz was suddenly aware of how close they were. If this were one of his books they probably would have kissed just now, he thought with a blush.  Breaking the stare he started to stand up.</p><p>“How about we camp out and get some rest” he said “I’ll grab us some wood for a fire.  You shouldn’t get up just yet since you nearly died and everything” Taako agreed and made him promise not to go to far.  </p><p>The woods were different on his own.  It as light enough to see in the early light and it wasn’t hard for him to find some wood that would work for a fire.  The two of them were drenched, they needed some way to dry off if they were to be in the city soon.  </p><p>A rustling sounded from his left and he whipped around, prepared to call out for Taako at the first sign of trouble.  Standing there was two faces that made his heart sink.  Edward and Lydia eyed him with twin looks of disappointment, behind them stood the man from earlier, Sazed, with a sneer.  With a hand motion the twins sent him away.  Wordlessly they grabbed Kravitz’s hand and started dragging him along with them.  He knew better than to put up a fight.  They were angry with him, there was no doubting that.  </p><p>“What have you done” Edward said, his voice stern “we come back to surprise our dear brother and find the tower empty.  We were so worried about you, you know?” He asked mockingly rage evident in his voice.  Kravitz felt guilt grip him, he knew they’d be worried but he’d hoped they’d never have to find out. </p><p>“And then we search for you and find you at a pub full of criminals, chatting with a thief” Lydia spit the last word out with flourish.  “Somebody had to call the guards on that sorry lot” Kravitz felt anger overtake him at that.</p><p>“You nearly got us killed” he said roughly, not missing the angry look she shot his was.</p><p>“You nearly got yourself killed, why can’t you just listen to us and stay put?” She said, voice raising in anger.</p><p>“Because I’m not a child anymore Lydia.  I can’t live my whole life in that tower.  Besides the world out here is nowhere near as bad as you said it was.  Those so called “criminals” from last night were some of the nicest people I’ve ever met.  And Taako’s not some thief, he’s my friend and I won’t leave him here” he said with fury.  </p><p>“Of course it’s about the boy” Edward said bitingly “he doesn’t care about you, no matter how much you kid yourself.” </p><p>“You don’t even know him.  He’s nice, and he likes me” Kravitz said “and I like him a lot more than I like you two” hurt flashed across their faces momentarily before they once more returned to rage.  </p><p>“You’re fooling yourself, making up a whole romance that isn’t there to ignore the obvious” Edward said.</p><p>“You don’t even know the situation” Kravitz protested.</p><p>“Oh really?” Lydia mocked “he doesn’t care about you, he only cares about this” she said holding up a familiar bag.  Taako’s satchel, with the stolen crown inside hung before him. </p><p>“If he really cares about you so much, go ahead and give this back to him.  Unless you’re scared he’ll leave you” Edward said sharply as Lydia thrust the bad into his grip.  “But when he does leave, know your siblings are here and willing to take you back” and with a flick of their capes his siblings dissolved in a puffs of black smoke. Looking down at the satchel in his arms he was filled with doubt.  But his siblings couldn’t be right, Taako wouldn’t leave him just because he got it back...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Festivities and Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s one last mostly happy chapter before we get to the climax of this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow Garyl and Tourmaline found them the next morning.  Kravitz wasn’t quite sure how the horse had managed to get out of the stable and find them but Taako acted like it was the most natural thing in the world so he just brushed it off.  He’d kept the satchel hidden from Taako for now, he knew he should give it back but he was scared.  Taako had been good to him so far, and he was sure he wouldn’t leave him and run off with the crown but he couldn’t get Edward and Lydia’s words out of his head.  What if they were right? What did he know about romance and friendship, for all he knew Taako was using him to get the crown back and nothing more. </p><p>But it didn’t feel like that when he was with Taako, he felt like the other man valued him for who he was not what he could do.  After all he’d shown Taako his power and Taako had promised to keep him safe from those who’d want to keep it for themselves.  He really wanted to trust Taako.  But he couldn’t get the words out of his head.  He felt a ashamed knowing that Taako was in trouble because of this crown, he could help get him out of that trouble by just handing it over.  But he didn’t, even as they mounted up on Garyl and started the rest of the ride into the city.  The festival was today, the very thing he’d dreamed of for so long, but his excitement was turned sour by the guilt he felt at keeping the crown from Taako.  </p><p>The ride was mostly quiet in a sort of comfortable silence, if Taako noticed anything off about him he didn’t mention it which Kravitz was glad for.  They arrived a little before most of the festivities would start, Taako needed to go see his sister first to check in with her and Kravitz was more than willing to wait for him to get situated before starting their day.</p><p>The city was huge, and busy and loud.  People bustled around dressed in so many different colors and styles.  Kravitz stared at the sights that surrounded him, houses and shops lined the streets which were full of people and animals going about their business.  Taako had told him that people came from all over for the festival, and it really looked it.  People chattered and talked as they walked the streets, in a way it made the two of them blend in a little.  A wanted thief and a man with extremely long hair and no shoes wasn’t nearly as strange as some of the other people he saw.  Taako took his hand once more and lead him through the streets towards the place where he lived.  Kravitz was thankful for the guidance, he was sure he’d be swept away by the crowd if it wasn’t for the hand in his.  Garyl walked along beside them, tourmaline seated happily on his back.  She seemed enamored by all the sights and smells, ruffling her feathers happily.  Kravitz would have to remember to get her some food to try out, she’d come a long way from their forest just like him.  </p><p>The streets were colorful, beautifully set up for the festival.  Taako lead him to a small park with some benches and sat him down with a promise of “you won’t even notice I was gone” before rushing off to talk to his sister.  Kravitz took the time to observe his surrounding.</p><p>Children played in the park, laying flowers at the base of a mural.  The mural depicted a baby in the arms of a regal looking woman.  For some reason her image comforted him, this must be the lost prince the festival was set in honor of.  Kravitz felt pity fill his heart for the woman in the picture, the look on her face as she gazed at the child was one of pure love and adoration.  She’d clearly loved her son enough to hold out hope of his return even this long after he was gone.  The baby’s face seemed almost familiar to him, his dark hair and skin matched his mother’s, as did his warm brown eyes.  Kravitz had never seen a baby before, and there was no way he’d remember the prince, and so brushed off the feeling.  </p><p>Tourmaline squawked from his side and looking over he saw her playing with a few other ravens.  Now that he looked there were many ravens sitting perched around the city, he wondered if that was a normal thing.  He didn’t really have anything to compare this experience to.  Tourmaline seemed content to play with these other birds though, it made him happy to see her make friends.  She’d been his only friend for so long, he hoped she wasn’t feeling left out now that he was spending time with Taako, he’d be sure to spoil her more than usual when they returned to the tower.  </p><p>That thought filled him with guilt again.  His siblings would be so mad, he’d wanted to hide his little excursion from them but like always they were two steps ahead of him.  The weight of the crown wore heavy on him as well, he hadn’t told Taako anything about what had happened last night.  He really did trust Taako, but a part of him was still scared he’d be left behind if he returned it.  He do it today though he promised himself, if not right away he’d do it by the end of the night.  </p><p>The birds tourmaline had been playing with fluttered away at Taako approach.  Kravitz couldn’t help but return his smile as he triumphantly stopped before him.  He was a little confused when a pair of shoes was thrust into his hands but Taako was quick to explain.</p><p>“You don’t have any shoes, I can’t have you getting hurt on my watch” he said, and then “I talked with my sister, she’s good with me spending the day with a friend” </p><p>“Oh please, you don’t have to choose me over your sister” Kravitz was quick to say, he didn’t want to come between Taako and his sister.  He’d already wrecked things with his family and he didn’t need to go and mess up Taako’s too.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about” Taako said lightly “she made me promise to have a whole day of twin time to make up for it.  And besides I think she’s relived to get a whole day to spend with Barry, that’s her husband” </p><p>“I didn’t know you were twins” Kravitz said “my older siblings are” he added on.  </p><p>“I guess I just never said it” Taako said “but yeah, Lup’s my twin and she’s awesome.  But so are you, and I’m your tour guide for today.  Technically nothing has started yet but I do know somewhere fun we can hang” Taako offered him a hand, it was warm when he took it.  Neither of them let go, even after Kravitz was up on his feet.  </p><p>As he was lead away he took one last look at the mural, for some reason he felt sad to leave it, like he was missing something important and this mural could help.  Taako noticed his hesitation and piped up.</p><p>“That’s the queen I was telling you about, and the missing prince.  She sends up the lights at this festival with the hope that he’ll see them and know they’re for him” </p><p>“She must really love him” Kravitz said softly “to keep hope this long” </p><p>“She does” Taako said “I hope that one day he comes home, I just know he’ll be happy here” he flashed Taako a smile after that and Kravitz’s heart pounded in his chest.</p><p>“I’m sure he will” Kravitz said, returning the smile “I know I am” </p><p>“Sap, you better let me make this day good for you” Kravitz laughed as he was pulled along behind Taako. He liked this, being lead around by Taako.  It was so different from the life he’d been living before and he was enjoying it so much. </p><p>The shoes felt weird on his feet, he’d never worn them before and it felt strange to do so.  He was also glad for the reprieve from the hard ground.  The soles of his feet had started to hurt from all the walking and running they’d done the day before.  Taako chattered along before him, explaining little details of the town to him.  He listened with fascination, the more he learned about this place the less he wanted to leave.  The place Taako was leading him turned out to be a small book shop, tucked away from the busier parts of the city.  </p><p>The bell rang to announce their arrival and Taako yelled out a greeting to the woman at the front desk. </p><p>“Morning Lucy, I’m gonna go read your books now” he said, not giving her a second glance. </p><p>She hardly looked up before calling back “I don’t suppose you’re going to buy anything this time?” She did a double take as she saw him, her eyes going wide “and you brought a...friend” She didn’t seem displeased, only surprised, it made Kravitz wonder how she knew Taako, perhaps a friend of his? He hoped he wasn’t helping Taako torment a random shopkeeper. </p><p>“Yeah so leave us alone” Taako said as he dragged Kravitz up the stairs.  He wanted to apologize to the woman for Taako’s rudeness but he was also pretty sure they were friends.  Hopefully they were and Taako wasn’t just a particularly rude customer of hers.  He was dragged up the stairs to an upper floor, and all other thoughts were pushed from him mind when he saw that the room was nearly filled with books.  He’d thought he owned a lot of books but this room was filled with more books than he’d ever thought he’d see in one place, and this was only one room of multiples.  A giddy feeling filled him as he surveyed the room. </p><p>“Can I read them” he asked excitedly.  Taako laughed, seeming amused by his enthusiasm.</p><p>“I’m not sure you’ll have time to finish anything but Lucretia is cool with people looking at the books so long as they’re gentle” and with that Kravitz was pulling books down from the shelves at random.  He’d be embarrassed by how eager he seemed, but Taako didn’t seem to care.  He even knelt down on the floor with him and together they poured over the books as they waited for the festivities to start.</p><p>Kravitz learned so much in the time they read, the kingdom was huge and full of so many wonderful things. He thought he’d known about the world outside but the more he leaned the more he realized how little his siblings had told him about it.  Part of him was angry with them, they’d been keeping this whole other world from him for so long.  But his guilt still remained, he’d gone against their wishes and ran off.  They were only angry with him because they were worried.  But the more he learned the less he wanted to go back home to his tower.  He wished he could stay in this city with Taako, every moment he spent with the other man felt like magic and he never wanted their time together to come to an end. </p><p>-</p><p>Taako was really enjoying himself, he’d been worried Kravitz would think looking at books was boring but he was pleasantly surprised with how excited he was.  Taako was more than happy to read with him and explain things about the kingdom.  It was coming to his attention that Kravitz knew virtually nothing about it and he aimed to change that, not that Kravitz would really need the information in his secluded tower but he ate up everything Taako told him so happily and he wanted to share that happiness with him.  Lucretia had seemed surprised to see Kravitz when they came in, he guessed that was normal considering Kravitz was a total stranger to her.  He hadn’t even known the other man that long but he trusted him, after everything they’d been through together he couldn’t not trust him.  He also might have some non platonic feelings for Kravitz, but there wasn’t much to be done about those.  Kravitz had to go back to his tower after this, as much as he wanted to Taako knew he couldn’t steal him away from the siblings he’d talked about.  He just wouldn’t act on these feelings, admitting them would only make leaving Kravitz harder than it already would be.</p><p>He thought back on his earlier conversation with Lup, he felt guilty about not spending the day with her she’d be upset but he knew she had Barry.  And he’d promised to make it up to her.  He knew he could just bring Kravitz along with him but he didn’t want her asking too many questions, he also didn’t want her to find out that he didn’t have the crown.  In a way he did, just not on him, he trusted Kravitz to give it back once their deal was through but it would be really convenient to have it right now. </p><p>“I can’t tell you much Lup, but I promise I’m fine.  I just need tomorrow to sort things out” he’d said when she asked if he needed help.  It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate her offer he just needed to do this on his own.  He’d enjoy this day with Krav and then return the crown and fix everything.  </p><p>Kravitz seemed enthralled by stories of the queen and her missing child.  Perhaps it was the shared name between them, Or just the fact that the story seemed so interesting.  He’d caught Kravitz staring at the mural of the queen and the missing prince that morning.  It was strange, he’d seen that mural a million times before but something about it seemed more familiar today, like he was missing something important that was right in front of his face.  He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was though and he tried to brush off the growing feeling of missing something that loomed over him.  Today was no time for worry, it was Kravitz’s last day outside and he needed to make it worth his while.  </p><p>“The festival should be starting soon” he announced, standing up and getting to work putting the books away “there’s plenty to do before the lanterns go up, you ready to check it out?” </p><p>“Yes!” Kravitz said, his voice bright with excitement “thank you so much Taako, this means so much to me” Taako blushed at how honest and happy he sounded.</p><p>“I’m glad I could help” he replied before taking Kravitz’s hand once more and leading him back out to the street.  Lucretia shot him a questioning look but he only waved her off.  He’d explain everything in due time, he could only hope she didn’t dig too deep into things until then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Taako and Kravitz looked at the painting of a baby who looks exactly like Kravitz and just decided not to have a single thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I see the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taako couldn’t decided what to show Kravitz first, he’d seen so little of the city so far and there was so much going on.  Leading him along he looked for a good place to start, there was a little girl selling flowers.  He recognized her as Merle’s step-daughter, probably selling flowers from his garden.  Taako remembered how Kravitz had liked the flower he’d tucked into his hair the day before, and with a scheming smile he dragged him towards the girl.  </p><p>She was more than happy to sell them some flowers and they sat on a bench and worked on weaving them into each other’s hair.  Kravitz braided Taako’s long hair with care, working the flowers in along the way.  Once he was finished Taako worked on helping pull his hair back into his usual half back style.  The long locs were heavy in his hands as he worked in and scattered the flowers around it.  Kravitz had been so gentle and loving with his hair and he wanted to return the favor.  Pulling back when he was done he admired his work.  Kravitz looked happy, his hand coming up to rub gently at the new hairdo.  The flowers suited him, bringing out the red of his eyes.  Taako had never seen eyes as bright as his, they were gorgeous and enchanting and if given the chance he’d get lost staring into those eyes.  He tore their gazes apart, he hadn’t noticed how softly they’d been gazing at each other, was it possible Kravitz returned his feelings? A flutter of hope beat in his chest, if only there were a way they could stay together.  Not wanting to fixate on things he couldn’t have he once more grabbed Kravitz’s hand and dragged him off to the next activity.  </p><p>He decided to stop and get them some food, loading up on sweets and pastries.  He soon found out Kravitz had a major sweet tooth that he was more than happy to indulge.  Kravitz had loved his cooking at Hurley and Sloane’s, he wished he had the time to cook for him again today.  </p><p>“These are amazing!” Kravitz exclaimed as he munched on some candy Taako had bought them “I’ve never had anything like this before!” Taako let out a laugh, Kravitz was so innocently happy, he wished this moment could last forever.  </p><p>“There’s more where that came from” Taako said “we can defo grab more of that, but is there anything specific you want to see?” </p><p>“Just the lanterns really, I’m not sure what else there is” Kravitz admitted.</p><p>“Well those don’t come until later” Taako said “but I remember a certain someone saying he wanted to be a conductor as a child” he laughed at the embarrassed look that crossed Kravitz’s face at that. </p><p>“I told you that in confidence” the other man sputtered out “you’ve betrayed me, I’m wounded beyond repair” He too was laughing along with Taako now. </p><p>“Well what I was going to suggest was going to see a band play.  It won’t be the same as conducting it, but it’ll be something” he suggested.</p><p>“Really! I’d love that Taako” Kravitz exclaimed, and Taako’s heart melted.  Grabbing his hand again they were off on the search of a band.  They managed to find a small band playing music on a street corner, Taako recognized the violinist as Johann, a friend of he and Lup.  Johann gave them a smile as Kravitz watched awestruck.  Taako was so glad to be able to share this with him.  </p><p>“You play?” Johann asked in his droopy tone.  Kravitz only nodded excitedly in response. “Here, you wanna play for me? I’d love to hear it.” Johann asked as he handed the violin off to Kravitz.  Kravitz looked like he was about to burst with joy as he gently took the violin and got it into position.  </p><p>Listening to him play Taako fell even farther for him, Kravitz was amazing, it was a shame he’d never had anyone to share his music with before.  Taako found himself lost in the tune of the music, enthralled by the beautiful sound of his song.  Sooner than he’d like Kravitz finished his song, handing Johanns violin back to him.  Taako hadn’t noticed a crowd building around them, but people were applauding the performance from all around him.  Pride grew in his chest, Kravitz had done so well on such short notice, he was happy for him.  Johann seemed impressed too.</p><p>“Dude please tell me you’re looking to join a band” he asked as he took his violin back “you play amazingly and you’d be a great addition to our group” Kravitz laughed sheepishly at that.</p><p>“That would be lovely, but unfortunately I’m only in town for a short while.  I wish you guys the best of luck though” the two shook hands, Johann looking a little disappointed. </p><p>“Well if you’re ever in town again I’d love to play with you” he said before Kravitz made his way back over to Taako. </p><p>“Did you see that” Kravitz said excitedly “people liked my playing” he sounded so happy and Taako couldn’t help but match his enthusiasm.</p><p>“You were amazing! I’ve never heard something so good!” Taako said and Kravitz blushed, looking down bashfully. </p><p>“Where to next?” He asked, and Taako thought for a moment. </p><p>“Well usually in the town square people drawn with chalk on the stones, Lup and I have always loved doing that and I’d love to do it with you” he confessed.</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for, lead the way” Kravitz said as he grabbed his hand again.  It felt natural now, walking through the streets hand and hand like a couple.  Gods Taako wished they could be together.  He’d settle for this though, showing them both a day they’d remember and cherish.  He felt excited as he lead Kravitz to the town square, it may have been dorky of him but the chalk drawing had always been one of his favorite things.  When he was young he and Lup would work together to make the most intricate designs their young hands could, and even as they grew they made a point to draw at least something each year.  He felt guilty about ditching her, but he hadn’t lied when he told Kravitz she was spending the day with Barry.  The two had only just recently gotten married, he was happy for them but he also didn’t want to step on their toes.  It would be good for them to have their day to themselves, and it wasn’t like he’d be lonely.  He was also pretty excited to share something special to him with Kravitz, and after Kravitz’s brilliant performance he wanted to chance to try and impress him a bit. </p><p>The square was crowded with people, as it usually was during the festival.  Taako found them an un-decorated spot and grabbed some chalk as he got to work.  He wasn’t sure what he’d draw yet, he’d figure it out as he went though.  He grabbed a red chalk that reminded him of Kravitz and got to work sketching and coloring.  Beside him Kravitz sat watching, he seemed unsure of what he was supposed to do. </p><p>“Just draw anything you want” Taako advised “I find it easier to just start and come up with something that way I’m committed from the beginning” Kravitz nodded at that and grabbed a chalk as well, moving to a spot a little bit away from Taako to make his own art.  Taako’s chalk dragged against the ground leaving behind the red of the color.  Taako had decided to draw a flower, much like the ones that were set into their hair.  He hoped Kravitz would like it.  He didn’t peak over to see what Kravitz was drawing, they hadn’t exchanged any words but he got the feeling they’d both want to do a reveal at the end and he wasn’t going to be the one to ruin Kravitz’s surprise.  </p><p>He drew with expert precision, twisting and swirling the colors until it became a picture of a pretty red flower.  He sat up, and surveyed his work proudly, he’d done well.  His hands were covered in the residue of the chalk and he wiped them lazily on the side of his trousers, not carrying if they got a little messy.  The chalk would wash out anyway he though to himself as he turned to see what Kravitz was drawing.  The other man was deep in concentration as he drew, it appeared to he the crest of the Royal family.  It made sense considering the crest was plastered everywhere in the city, even more so during the festival.  </p><p>“That looks good my man” he said “really dig the inspiration” Kravitz looked up, shocked out of the trance he’d been in. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s been everywhere and I just went for it” he said sheepishly.</p><p>“I’m sure the queen will appreciated your effort, you need some help finishing?” </p><p>“No, I’m actually done.  What did you draw?” Taako moved to the side to reveal his flower, and Kravitz looked at it with appreciation.  </p><p>“It reminds me of the ones in your hair” Taako explained.  Somehow it had become late afternoon, the hours melting away as they enjoyed themselves.  Soon it would be time to set the lanterns loose, heir day was coming to an end already.  He felt a twinge of sadness at that, he’d known Kravitz couldn’t stay forever but now that he was rapidly facing his departure he was really feeling the sadness.  In such a short time he’d grown so fond of Kravitz, he wasn’t sure how he felt about having to take him back home.  He knew logically that he couldn’t keep him, Kravitz had a home and a family, and he had to go back to keep himself safe from those who’d use his powers to do bad.  But Taako still wished he could stay.  </p><p>The sound of music and cheer filled the square and looking over the two could see a dance had started.  People twirled and spun around in a circle, dragging bystanders into the fray.  The sound of laughter and movement was enticing.  Taako really wanted to join in, he’d always loved dancing, but he also didn’t want to make Kravitz uncomfortable.  Chances were he wouldn’t know how and he didn’t want to put him in a position of having to learn on the spot.  </p><p>“You want to join them?” He asked, as Kravitz tore his gaze away from the festivities to look at him.</p><p>“I’ve never danced before” he admitted.</p><p>“I can lead you through it” Taako offered “in case you wanted to” </p><p>“I think I would actually” Kravitz said, and then Taako was standing and pulling Kravitz towards the cluster of dancers.</p><p>“Just keep holding my hand and you’ll be fine” he said with a laugh before they entered the midst of the dance.  </p><p>It was a simple dance really, holding hands with the people to either side and stepping in a circle, Kravitz caught on quickly and in no time was happily laughing and cheering along with the others.  Taako’s heart jumped to see him look so content and at home.  When the dance started pulling people apart into partners he pulled Kravitz close, so they were chest to chest and nearly embracing.  Both were breathing hard from the dancing and Taako wasn’t sure at this point if the warmth he felt was from the dancing or how close he was to Kravitz.  As he gazed into the other’s eyes he found himself lost in their depth, he never wanted this moment to end.  It shouldn’t have hit him as hard to realize that he’d fallen hard for Kravitz despite how little time they’d spent together.  </p><p>The dance wound to a close, and they stopped spinning but still stayed standing close to the other.  Neither wanted to break the comfortable silence that engulfed them, but Taako knew the evening wasn’t over yet.  They still had one thing left to do, funny enough it was the only thing Kravitz had come here with the intention of doing. </p><p>“It’s almost time for the lanterns” he said “we should go grab some, oh and we can rent a boat to release them from.  The reflections are really pretty from the water.” He wanted this experience to be the best it could, he wanted to give Kravitz one last good memory to take home with him tonight.  For what was probably going to be the last time he grabbed Kravitz’s hand a tugged him along behind him.</p><p>-</p><p>This day had been wonderful, Kravitz could have never imagined all the wonderful things there were to experience here.  And doing all these wonderful things with Taako felt like a dream come true.  He could be real with himself, he’d fallen for Taako, there was no denying it.  The way he felt light and giddy as Taako lead him around and showed him his favorite things could only be described as love.  He was in love with Taako, and he wanted to tell him.  He’d made a decision over the course of the day, with each activity they’d shared he’d fallen deeper and deeper in love with Taako.  This boat ride would be the perfect time to return the crown, and ask Taako to stay with him.  He felt more at home here with Taako than he ever had back in his tower and he didn’t want to lose that feeling. </p><p>He knew it was probably foolish, and his siblings would hate the decision.  But Taako made him happy, and the world was no where near as dangerous as his siblings had made it out to be.  He wanted to build a life here with Taako by his side, he just wished there were some way to convince his siblings that the world was safe for them.  If only he could bring them around to see that the world wasn’t evil, that the evil in it came from cruel people like the necromancers that had stolen the queen’s son away from her.  He’d have to try and convince them later, he did want to have a life here with Taako, but he still wanted them to be a part of his life.  They were his family after all, and family doesn’t give up on family, the queen proved that true, even after all these years with no sign of her son she held out hope that he’d return.  Kravitz would happily release this lantern tonight if it meant the prince might see it and be able to come home to his mother who missed him so dearly.  </p><p>Kravitz had never been in a boat before, this one was small, only just big enough for the two of them.  Taako was rowing it, taking them out to the center of the water.  Taako had been right, the lanterns hadn’t gone up yet but the reflection of the city on the undisturbed water was breathtaking.  The lights twinkled and reflected so gorgeously and he couldn’t help but gasp in awe.  Taako stopped rowing as they reached the center, the two to them watching in silence as the queen released the first lantern as a call to her son.  Seeing the rest of the lanterns erupt from the city was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.  He’d always felt drawn towards those lanterns when he was a child, he wondered if maybe a part of him had always know that he belonged here.  </p><p>A touch on his arm made him turn around to face Taako, his blonde hair illuminated brilliantly by the reflections of light, looking as brillant as the stars above.  Just seeing that sight made Kravitz’s heart melt.  Taako handed him a lantern and wordlessly they launched them into the sky to join the others.  They twirled and flitted around until they reached the others, and then the mass of lanterns ascended skywards in a breathtaking sight.  He could hardly tear his eyes away from the lanterns and the fractals of reflection that winked back at him from the water.  Now was his change though, the energy in the boat was perfect for his little confession. </p><p>“Taako I’ve been thinking” he started “this whole day has been amazing, and sharing it with you only made it better.  When we started out on his journey I was only looking for someone to bring me to see the lanterns but you showed me so much more and made things infinitely better.  I feel so at home here, like this is where I was always meant to be, I’ve made my choice to stay here instead of going home Taako, and I want to stay with you. “ his face was warm, his skin nearly glowing from the reflected light.  Taako looked awestruck and happy as he responded.</p><p>“Kravitz, I feel the same.  At first I thought of this as just a mission to get back the crown but...I really like you.  And I’d love to have a life with you here.  For so long now I’ve felt like I’ve been drifting along without a destination, but being with you has finally made me feel grounded again.  It would be a dream to have you stay” he said lovingly and then all at once they were leaning in for a kiss.  It was short and sweet, their lips still tasting of the sweets they’d eaten earlier.  Kravitz was in pure bliss, now all he needed to do was return the crown and then he’d be ready for his brand new life in the city with Taako.  It was daunting but he was sure they’d make it work, Taako had been so good to him so far and he had faith that he’d help him settle in and find a place he was happy.  </p><p>“You should take this back” he said, pulling out the satchel “it was wrong of me to use it as blackmail, and you shouldn’t have to be scared of being arrested anymore.” Taako gladly took it back from him, still looking at him so lovingly.</p><p>“Thank you so much Kravitz, it’s the last thing I need to make things right.” He was quiet for a minute before asking “but won’t your siblings be mad at you for leaving” Kravitz laughed him off though with a wave of his hand. </p><p>“Edward and Lydia will be angry but they’ll come around.” He said.  Taako’s face dropped at that, going pale. </p><p>“What did you say your siblings names were” he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.</p><p>“Edward and Lydia, do you know them?” Kravitz was confused, Taako clearly seemed to know who they were yet they hadn’t recognized him at all.  </p><p>“Kravitz that’s...there’s something big I just realized” Taako said frantically in the same moment their boat started rocking and leaking.  It was as if something had hit them and made it start to go down “shit” Taako yelled as he frantically tried to paddle to the far shore.  It was closer than the dock they’d come from, but it would be hell to get back to the dock if they weren’t able to fix up the boat.  With a flick of magic Taako was able to land them safely on the shore.  They crawled out but Taako was in constant motion, something had really freaked him out. </p><p>“Love, are you alright” Kravitz asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yes, just stay here for a moment.  I think someone shot the boat down, I’m gonna go try and find them but stay out of sight” Taako said before rushing off into woods.  Kravitz felt gutted, he thought he’d gotten past the point of people treating him like a helpless baby but here Taako was rushing off into danger and leaving him behind, just like his siblings.  And why had the mention of their names scared Taako so much? Kravitz had so many questions.</p><p>“You shouldn’t trust him you know” a voice from behind him spoke, wheeling around he saw the same man who’d chased them back at the water dam, Sazed is what Taako had called him.  He instantly disliked the man, his energy seemed slimy and rotten and he grinned at Kravitz with the most insincere smile he’d ever seen.  </p><p>“What do you want” he asked, wishing he had any kind of weapon to protect himself.  “I’ll yell for Taako if you come any closer” he tried to sound threatening but the man only laughed him off.</p><p>“You don’t know your precious Taako as well as you think you so.  You think he’s some charming little hero but he’s a lying manipulative asshole who used people for his own gain.  He’s done it to me and he’s doing it to you right now.  It won’t be long before he’s tired of you and he runs off, chances are he already has.  He wanted the crown and you gave it to him, what more does he have to stick around for?”  Kravitz tried to ignore the doubt that crept in at Sazed’s words.  He was surely lying, he and Taako had just been so open with each other on the lake, Taako wouldn’t run off on him now.  But that was before he returned the crown a little voice in his head said, Taako didn’t have the crown then, what if it was all a lie to get it back? But Taako wasn’t like that, right? </p><p>“Just give up on him, he’ll never really love you” Sazed said.  “He’s not worth anyone’s time.  And besides look” he pointed out at the lake where a boat was floating back to the docks, a lone figure standing at its helm “he already left you behind” </p><p>Kravitz’s heart sunk, it had to be someone else, Taako wouldn’t leave him out here alone, right? It couldn’t be Taako leaving him behind in that boat right now, it had to be someone else.  Despair filled him though, deep down he knew that it was.  There’d been no one else on this side of the lake and that outline of a long braid swaying with the figure could be no one else but Taako.  In the end he had only been in it for the crown, and now that he had it back he’d abandoned Kravitz liked he’d always planned to.  Kravitz felt his knees buckle beneath him as despair filled him.  Edward and Lydia had been right, Taako had never really cared about him.  He could hear Sazed approaching him but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  It felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest and smashed to a thousand tiny pieces.  </p><p>“GET AWAY FROM HIM” the familiar voice of his brother shouted.  And he heard rather than saw Sazed running like a coward and his siblings running to him.  He felt a comforting weight on his shoulder as Edward rubbed his back in a comforting manor and he buried his face in Lydia’s chest when she knelt down before him.</p><p>“You were right” he sobbed out “he left me” </p><p>“I know sweetie, the people are here are cruel like that” Lydia cooed.</p><p>“Let’s just get home, we’ll be safe and protected there” Edward said softly. Kravitz was so glad his siblings still loved him even after he’d disobeyed them like he had.  They’d been right all along, the outside world seemed so nice and magical, but if was cruel and unfair and he’d much rather be safe back at his tower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...this chapter was an emotional roller coaster.  We’re nearing the end though, only a few more chapters after this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bad Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d just like to point out the the tentative title for this chapter was “uh-oh spaghettio” and it took all my willpower not to just leave it like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taako tried to scream around the gag in his mouth, trying desperately to reach Kravitz.  He knew what this looked like, Kravitz probably thought he’d taken the crown and ran like a scumbag.  Kravitz couldn’t see the way he was gagged and tied to the helm of the ship.  Those necromancer twins had grabbed him and stuck him here, sending him straight towards the palace.  The crown and bag sat heavy beside him, if he didn’t figure out a way to free himself he’d be caught and condemned and locked up for life.  But that was far less worse than what would happen to Kravitz if he didn’t go help him. </p><p>Kravitz didn’t know, he couldn’t, not with the loving way he talked about his “siblings”.  Taako had been such an idiot, Kravitz looked just like a grown up version of the missing prince would, plus he had those magical powers like the Animus Bell had and he’d been locked in a tower away from everything for his entire life.  He’d been blind not to see it before, Kravitz was the missing prince.  He’d been showing him around his own city the whole day when he should have been marching him into the palace and returning him to his mother.  No one would believe him if he tried to tell them, not without proof.  And those necromancers were surely taking him back to his tower to he locked up forever now.  Taako had been an idiot and now he’d ruined every chance Kravitz and at escaping.  </p><p>And Kravitz didn’t even know, he wasn’t even aware of who he was or how important he was.  And those so-called siblings of his had used Taako as a reason to lock Kravitz away.  They’d set him up to break Kravitz’s heart and drag him back to the tower they called home, knowing that Taako would be locked up once he was found and that no one would ever come searching for the prince they stolen ever again.  </p><p>Tears burned in his eyes at his inability to do anything as he bobbed along to the shore.  He loved Kravitz, he could admit that to himself now, and he was never going to see him again.  He’d ruined everything by being stupid, he should have said something the moment Kravitz said the names of the people who’d stolen him as a child.  </p><p>He cried as he hit the shore and was roughly grabbed from the boat and thrown into a jail cell.  His tears fell bitterly as they condemned him for stealing the crown.  There was no way out, he was doomed. </p><p>“Taako, Buddy you ok” a familiar voice called out from across the jail room.  The worried face of Mangus Burnsides stared back at him and he only felt his guilt grow.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he choked out “I messed up and now we’ll both be stuck here forever” </p><p>“Don’t be, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me, it was my dumb idea in the first place you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me” Magnus sounded so apologetic and in any other circumstances Taako would have agreed.  But doing this job for Mangus had lead him to someone he’d grown to love, and the mission he’d longed to solve in his youth. </p><p>“No...becuase of this job I met someone that I really like” Taako said, affection thick in his voice “but now I messed up and he’s in danger and I can’t help him” </p><p>“Oh shit that guy from Hurley’s place” a deeper voice asked from another cell “he was really nice” Taako looked over to see Klarg and Brian along with some other regulars of the Raven and Ram.  </p><p>“Yes, I really liked him too” Brian said “I’m willing to help however I can if it means keeping him safe” Taako sniffled out a thank you.  Even if they couldn’t do much to help him he appreciated the offer.  </p><p>“I couldn’t help but overhear a little bit of that conversation” yet another family voice spoke as Davenport came into view “I can’t say I’m happy with your recent actions but you’re a good friend Taako and I’m willing to help you if you care about this man this much” </p><p>“But Dav, your job is important to you, you’ll lose it if you let me out” Taako exclaimed.  As much as he wanted to be let out he didn’t want to cost Davenport the job he worked so hard for. </p><p>“You’re important to me too Taako, more than any job.  And if you really love this man I want you to be happy with him.” Davenport said with a smile “besides I made an oath to protect the people of this kingdom, if someone is in danger I can’t just deny them help” </p><p>“That still won’t get you out of trouble for helping a prisoner escape” Magnus said lowly “just wanted to point that out” </p><p>“Well what if it wasn’t me helping him escape” Davenport said, and when they all looked at him in confusion he clarified “what if a group of prisoners had snagged my keys and let everyone out.  Who’s to say I wouldn’t be too busy wrangling them back into their cells to notice a little guy like Taako get away” he gave them a devilish smile as the idea dawned on them.  It was a stupid plan, but it just might work. </p><p>“I’m always down for a jailbreak” Klarg said happily “I’ll help” </p><p>“Me too” Brian added on “can’t let Klarg have all the fun.  </p><p>And then it was decided, they’d make a distraction and Taako would be able to go deliver the help Kravitz needed.  He was so glad his friends were willing to help him like this.  Before they got started though Davenport approached him and gave a quiet word of courage.</p><p>“Be safe out there Taako, I need you coming back in one piece.  And no more jumping off cliffs because a pretty boy asked you to” </p><p>“No promises old man” Taako laughed out “but I’ll try” </p><p>And then the plan had started, with a mighty yell Klarg raced down the hall to stall any guards that might be waiting, Brian and the rest trailing after him.  Davenport and Magnus followed with shouts of “good luck” and “stay safe” over their shoulders.  </p><p>And then Taako was running frantically out of the castle, he spotted Garyl, and made a beeline towards him.  Somehow that horse always knew where to find him, he could only hope he knew where to find Kravitz as well.  Tourmaline fluttered nervously in the sky and Taako was so sorry he couldn’t return her friend to her.  </p><p>“Kravitz is in danger” he called up to her “he needs my help” she seemed to consider his words for a moment before flying off to hopefully lend him her help.  She cared about Kravitz as much as a little bird could and he was sure she’d think of something she could do to help, ravens were smart like that. Taako leaped onto Garyl’s back, wasting no time in accelerating to a breakneck pace.  They didn’t have time for caution, they needed to get there fast.  He needed to save Kravitz as soon as possible.  </p><p>-</p><p>Kravitz sulked on his bed, his siblings had been so coddling since they’d brought him back home.  Nothing about the evening made sense, things had been going to well with Taako and then he’d abandoned Kravitz just like that.  They’d been doing so well, the day had been nothing short of blissful and the confession Taako had given him felt so sincere.</p><p>He didn’t want to believe that Sazed man or his siblings but maybe they were right, maybe Taako had been rotten all along.  He sorrowfully plucked the flowers from his hair, they’d once made him so happy but now they only reminded him of how alone he felt.  The world had felt so very wide when he’d explored it by Taako’s side that morning, but now it had narrowed down to his tower once more.  His siblings had left him alone at his request, but he was sure they’d be back soon.  Too soon for his liking.  </p><p>They were being so kind to him, though he knew he’d angered them and put their whole family at risk.  He’d been selfish and delusional, putting all his faith in a romance that wasn’t even real.  They’d had to swoop in and save him just like always, he’d thought he was strong enough to face the world but he wasn’t.  </p><p>But things still didn’t make sense, Taako had seemed to genuine, and he’d acted scared when Kravitz mentioned his siblings names.  He still didn’t know how he knew of them, or why they scared him so much.  And then they’d been shot down, he assumed it was Sazed who’d done that, but how had Taako know it was going to happen? He’d had a boat ready and everything, he knew Taako didn’t like Sazed so how would they have been in league like he’d originally thought. </p><p>Among these thoughts he found himself thinking of the queen and her missing son, he felt like he was missing a big part of the story, like it was right in front of his face and he was not focusing enough to see it.  Thinking back he recalled the tale, little boy gets magical life and death powers, evil necromancer twins steal little boy and he’s never seen again.  It’s a simple story with no happy ending...unless.</p><p>The idea seemed far fetched at first, like a foolish dream but the more he focused on it the more it seemed real.  He’d felt drawn to the lanterns sent out for the prince, and he’d found comfort in the face of the queen...could he really be her son?  But wouldn’t that explain his powers? And the reason he’d felt so at home in the city, after all he’d have grown up there if he hadn’t been stolen away...and that meant that Edward and Lydia were...</p><p>He didn’t want to believe it, his siblings loved him, they couldn’t be the necromancers who’d stolen him away.  How could his sweet and kind older siblings have taken an innocent baby from his mother and kept him away for so long.  But it made sense now, the way they never talked about where they were going, the way he felt drained around them so often, the way he was never allowed to leave.  They’d claimed to be protecting him from people who’d exploit his powers but all along they’d been the ones exploiting him.  And the wicked queen from this stories, the one who’d chased them down and wanted to tear them apart was none other than his mother, the queen who loved her son so much that she hadn’t given up hope of his return, even after 20 years.  </p><p>Tears fell from his eyes as his mind raced with the thoughts.  Taako hadn’t left, Taako had found out who his “siblings” were and come to the same conclusion he had.  He wouldn’t be surprised if they’d been the ones to sink the boat and send him away.  No doubt that wanted him locked up where he could never reach Kravitz again.  He couldn’t believe he’d ever doubted Taako, the other man had been trying to save him.  </p><p>He heard them return, coming up through the window like usual.  He should play it cool, pretend his whole world hadn’t been turned on its head.  But he couldn’t, he couldn’t look into this he face of these people who’d lied and mistreated him all these years.  </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me” he said still looking down “why did you keep me away” </p><p>“Honey you’ve already seen how cruel the world is, we did this to protect you” Lydia said, her voice no longer sounded comforting to him, it sounded cloying and fake.  Like she was talking to a pet instead of the person she called a brother.</p><p>“You’re the cruel ones” he said, his voice raising “you stole me away from my mother didn’t you? Then you raised me and tricked me into thinking I was here for my own safety when I was really just being used by you” he was shouting my this point, Edward and Lydia looked shocked at his outburst.</p><p>They exchanged a look, trying to decided whether or not to admit their lie, finally Edward spoke.</p><p>“I don’t know how you found out, but it doesn’t matter you’re not leaving” his voice was cold and harsh, nothing like how Kravitz remembered it to be “that stupid boy will be locked up and no one will ever find you again” </p><p>“So he didn’t betray me” Kravitz said, he’d already known but hearing it made the situation feel so much more real “you sent him away, you set him up to get thrown in jail” he was furious, how could they have done this to him.</p><p>“Yes, and no one will ever find this place again” Lydia said “and you’ll never leave” </p><p>“He knows” Kravitz spit out “he figured out who I was, he’ll find a way to get back here and help me” </p><p>Edward laughed a mean laugh at that “we’ll just have to kill him then.  He’s a liability” </p><p>“No” Kravitz shouted.</p><p>“There’s no other choice sweetie” Lydia said fake-sweetly “we can’t have anyone knowing your little secret” </p><p>“We’ll let him get here since you’re so sure he’ll come to rescue you” Edward sneered “we’ll use you as bait to draw him in and then we’ll kill him” </p><p>“You can’t” Kravitz protested. “He has a twin sister, if you kill him she’ll come after you” it was a shot in the dark but he’d have to try “Lydia, who would you feel if Edward died?” He didn’t miss the way their forms when fuzzy at that.  How had he missed this all along, they’d never been fully human and somehow he’d never noticed until now.  Maybe it was willful ignorance, he’d denied what was right in front of him for so long, content to live out this happy little lie they’d concocted for him.  But not anymore, he knew now and there was nothing they could do to change that, from this moment on he wasn’t their sweet little brother, he knew who he was.  He was the missing prince. </p><p>“That doesn’t matter” she spit out “if the sister comes we’ll just have to kill her too” he was roughly grabbed then, bound and thrown into the corner carelessly.  As much as he hoped Taako could come to help, he feared it all the same.  Edward and Lydia were strong and Taako was just one man, Kravitz wasn’t sure he’d be able to take time.  And it filled him with fear to think that he might be the reason the one he loved ended up dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Righting the Wrongs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, there is a bit of injury described in this chapter.  It’s not super graphic, if you were able to get through TAZ and tangled it’s about the same level of graphic as those.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was a blur of green and brown as Taako rushed through it.  Garyl seemed to have an understanding about where they were going and he didn’t have to tell him twice.  Tourmaline wasn’t there, he hoped she was safe, he didn’t want to lose her as well.  He didn’t know how much help a little Raven could gather but at the very least maybe she’d be able to find some other ravens to chill with until he and Kravitz got back.  He didn’t let himself think of what would happen if they didn’t.</p><p>Edward and Lydia were extremely powerful liches and he knew he had little chance of beating them.  He should have tried to get a group of others to come with him, but he was a wanted man and time wasn’t on his side, for all he knew Edward and Lydia had already abandoned the tower and taken Kravitz with them.  That thought filled him with fear, he couldn’t bear not seeing Kravitz again.  </p><p>He knew it was dangerous and that he’d probably get himself killed, but he couldn’t sit around and do nothing.  He loved Kravitz, and he’d promised to protect him from those who’d exploit him, he’d keep that promise and bring him home.  Kravitz was the lost prince, he belonged in the city, if not with Taako then with his mother.  She loved him so much and she’d be overjoyed to have him back, Taako just needed to save him first.  </p><p>He wondered how Kravitz would take the new, he was probably mad at Taako for leaving.  Edward and Lydia had no doubt convinced him Taako was just using him for the crown.  He hated them for that along with everything else they’d done.  He’d make them pay for all of this, and then he’d take Kravitz back to the life he should’ve been living this whole time.  </p><p>The air was dark and he could hardly see anything, putting his faith in Garyl’s ability to guide them back to the tower.  Part of him was scared that the twin necromancers had set up a trap to keep him from reaching it, that he’d be dead before he could even think of scaling the tower.  The ride felt excruciatingly long, and with every passing minute he was sure they would be too late.  But Garyl was sure and steady beneath him, and in time they were passing through to a familiar clearing.  </p><p>The tower looked daunting now that he knew what its true purpose was, and he pushed down the wave of fear that passed through him.  It was a trap, it had to be, but he had no other choice if he wanted to bring Kravitz back safely.  With a gentle pat to Garyl he approached the side of the tower, tightening his grip on his umbrastaff.  He had spells prepared to blast off at the liches that surely awaited him, but he knew they probably wouldn’t do much.  He wasn’t a horrible wizard but they were far more powerful than he was.  Setting his shoulders he casted a levitation spell, just like he had on a few days prior.  </p><p>He floated up the side of the tower, the window was dark and so he called out. </p><p>“Kravitz, are you in here” he heard the sound of movement and shuffling and then the sweet sound of Kravitz voice.  It would have sounded sweeter if he he’d sounded so scared. </p><p>“Taako look out!” He’d barley registered the words when a sharp pain pierced through him.  Blood dripped down from the knife that was buried in between his ribs.  He gasped in pain as it was wrenched from his side, he couldn’t keep upright, the pain was unbearable.</p><p>“Look what you’ve made us do Kravitz” a cold female voice spoken from above where he’d fallen.  Looking up he saw a scary looking lich, this must be Lydia.  The sight of her filled him with rage and he wished he could fire a spell at her, but he’d lost his grip on the umbrastaff,  it lay a few feet away from him.  </p><p>He reached out, ignoring the pain it caused in his side and Kravitz’s screams for him to stop.  He had to save them both.  A sharp kick to the wound was enough to have him curled up and screaming, the other litch, Edward, looked down at him with a disgusted sneer as he wiped the blood from the toe of his boot. </p><p>“Please stop” Kravitz pleaded, tears thick in his eyes as he watched the man he loved bleed out.  </p><p>“No, our secret will die with him and we’ll move somewhere far away from here where no one will ever find you again” Edward spat out.</p><p>“You can do that, but I know now, I’ll never stop trying to get away from you for as long as I live.  No matter where you take me I won’t stop” Kravitz screamed out “but, if you let me save Taako I’ll go quietly.  I’ll never disobey you or try to run again, just please let me save him.” </p><p>“No, Kravitz don’t” Taako wheezed out “you’re the missing prince, your mother is waiting for your return you have to go back” another kick had him screaming in agony.   His blood pooled thick on the floor and he was feeling faint.  The knife had hit him deep and he knew he was dying, but he couldn’t let Kravitz save him.</p><p>“No” Lydia said “your little boyfriend will die, and we’ll make sure you can never escape.  We can’t have him sharing our little secret with the world now” anger dropped from her voice and Taako was pretty sure she was having a hard time staying solid.  Her form flickered and blurred around the edges and he was sure she was one step away from bursting. </p><p>“In fact I think we should make this quicker” Edward crowed, delight in his voice as he watched Taako suffer “watching him bleed out has gotten boring don’t you think” </p><p>And then Taako felt himself being lifted up, he got one last glimpse of Kravitz’s crying face before he was falling.  He couldn’t do it, and now they were both beyond saving.  </p><p>-</p><p>Kravitz screamed in aguish as he watched Taako fall out the window.  He’d been so sure his bargaining would work, that they’d agree to save his life in exchange for a power source that would never run away.  He pulled at his bonds until it hurt and glared angrily into the faces of the people he’d once loved.  They didn’t seem remorseful in the slightest, and it filled him with rage.</p><p>“I hate you!” He screamed at them “you’re evil and I hate you!” </p><p>“We’re just doing what we have to to stay safe” Lydia spoke, sounding so very fake about it.  How long had she been pretending, he could see it now but how long had it been going on? “you’ll get over it, and then we can be a family again” but she was wrong.  He’d never see them as family again, they’d hurt and used him and he could never forgive that. </p><p>“We’ll just move somewhere new, where no one will ever be able to find you again.  And then things can go back to the way they were” Edward said, moving closer to pet gently at Kravitz’s hair.  He recoiled, not wanting to be touched by the one he’d once considered family.  A flash of hurt crossed Edwards face but Kravitz couldn’t bring himself to care.  </p><p>“Things can never go back to the way they were” he said with malice “you were lying to me before, and using me for the power.  It was all a lie” Lydia and Edward exchanged hurt looks at that, before both moved to crouch before him.</p><p>“We knew you’re upset sweetie but it was for the best” Lydia said, here she was treating him like a spoiled child instead of an adult again. “We really did think of you as a baby brother, we can go back to those days you just have to forgive us” she crowed.</p><p>“Never, you’re not my family anymore” Kravitz said “I will never love you again” anger cover their faces as they flickered around the edges.  </p><p>A thought came to him, his magic was keeping them alive.  Surely since it was his doing he’d be able to undo it? Maybe he’d be able to kill them, maybe there was still a chance to save Taako.  He’d have to do this quick though if he wanted any chance to save Taako.  He screwed his eyes shut and focused.  When he used his powers on Taako after the incident at the damn it had felt like the power was flowing out of him and into Taako.  Maybe if he tried to reverse that feeling towards the twins he’d be able to drain them of the power they’d stolen.  Reaching out he felt a slight draw from Edward, the feeling of his power leeching out and into the man he’d once called a brother.  He focused hard on it, not only stopping it but reversing it as well.  He heard a frightened gasp escape Edward and knew it must be working.  Opening his eyes he surveyed the scene before him, all while taking back the power that had been stolen from him. </p><p>Edward was hunched over in pain, his voice frantic as he called out “what are you doing! Stop it!” His form was blurring and becoming transparent.  Black dust floated from his edges, he was coming apart.   Lydia knelt by him trying desperately to fix her brother, but nothing was working, he was dying and she couldn’t save him.  Kravitz felt a tinge of pity that he tried to push down.  He’d loved them both, and a part of him still did, seeing them so hurt was hard for him.  But he reminded himself of all the horrid things they’d done, perhaps they’d been nice once, but they’d hurt people and they’d continue to do so if he didn’t stop them.  </p><p>With a final pitiful gasp Edward disintegrated, turning into a pile of dust that scattered across the floor.  Lydia wailed as her brother died in her arms.  Kravitz felt like he was about to explode with all the life he’d just sucked from Edward.  In part he felt victorious, he’d taken down one of his captors and he felt proud.  But there was also an empty sadness in his chest, he truly had loved Edward as a brother, and he’d been raised by him.   What Edward had done was wrong, but he’d been good to Kravitz at a time.  He turned to Lydia, he wasn’t sure<br/>If he’d be strong enough to take her down as well.</p><p>He’d been expecting fight from her but she just sat there looking dejected and sad.  She too was starting to go fuzzy around the edges, though he wasn’t doing anything.  She looked up, tears in her eyes as she too was turning to dust.  </p><p>“I guess we still needed each other after all” she said with a sniffle as she fell apart at the seams.  Kravitz watched as she too disintegrated into black dust until the floor was covered in it.  He wasted no time in thinking about the dust that now surrounded him, moving to race towards the window.  He grabbed Taako’s umbrella and without thinking leaped out after him.  He didn’t care what happened to him at this point, his mind was focused on getting to Taako and helping him.  </p><p>By some stroke of fate Taako had casted featherfall on the umbrella, likely planning to use it for their escape.  Kravitz floated down, in the dim light he could see Taako, splayed out on his back.  He was unmoving, his hair spread around his head like a halo and his side covered in dark red blood.  As soon as his feel touched the ground he rushed over, kneeling down beside Taako.  He prayed to all gods he could think of, praying that Taako would still he alive for time to save.  </p><p>His skin was pale and Kravitz was so scared that he was too late, but when he put a hand on his chest he felt a shuddering breath and hope leaped up in his chest, Taako had somehow managed to survive.  Pressing his hands down he got to work channeling his healing power into Taako.  The overflowing power surged into Taako’s chest, his skin knitting over as the color returned. </p><p>Taako wheezed beneath him, his eyes fluttering open, it was the most stunning thing had ever seen “Kravitz” he croaked out “the missing prince, it’s been you the whole time.  We have to get you home, your mother is waiting” he winced, his side not fully healed.  Kravitz pushed his chest back down and hushed him softly, not wanting him to injure himself more.</p><p>“I know Taako, we’ll go home together as soon as you’re healed up” Taako’s body heaed together beneath him, life returning to his pale skin.  Kravitz was so thankful he’d managed to hold out long enough for him to heal his wounds, he didn’t know what he’d do if Taako had died.  </p><p>“The twins” Taako coughed out “where are they” he seemed worried, still scared of the ones who’d injured him like this.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, they’re gone now.” Kravitz said softly “you’re safe, I’ll protect you” Taako laughed at that.</p><p>“And here I was thinking I was doing the protecting” he laughed out.  His wounds were healed now, though he still felt a little tender.  Tentatively he sat up, gingerly touching the place the stab wound had been.  The skin was smooth, not even a scar remained and the only proof there’d ever been a wound at all laid in the memories of the pain it had caused. </p><p>“I do recall healing you up twice now” Kravitz said “so I think I did all the protecting” </p><p>“I got you out of the tower in the first place though, so I get the credit for the rescuing” Taako joked out.  </p><p>“I think I kind of rescued myself but I’ll give you the bragging rights as consolation for being stabbed and thrown out a window” Kravitz said before grabbing Taako up into his arms and pulling him close “I was so worried for you” he admitted “I though you’d be dead before I could save you” Taako’s arms wrapped right around his shoulders as the other man nestled into his chest.</p><p>“I was scared you’d already be gone by the time I got here” Taako said softly “they sent me off in that boat and I thought I’d never see you again” </p><p>“I’m sorry Taako” Kravitz said “I know you didn’t mean to leave, I love you” </p><p>“I love you too” Taako said “oh god, how am I gonna explain to my sister that I found the missing prince and then started dating him” Kravitz laughed at that, leave it to Taako to find a way to make almost dying into a joke.  It was all part of his endearing charm he guessed.  </p><p>“Well I guess we’ll just have to explain it to everyone” he said “we should head back though, I healed you as best I could but you should probably still see a cleric” </p><p>“And we need to get you to your mama” Taako said.  </p><p>Getting on Garyl was awkward.  Taako was still weak from nearly dying so it was up to Kravitz to steer him.  He’d never ridden a horse before and didn’t have to slightest idea how to do any of this, but Garyl took the lead easily, taking them back to whatever awaited them at the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something that I want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is finally finished, after all of this the boys deserve a nice happy ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taako felt lightheaded as they rode to the castle.  His side still felt tender and he felt sore all over from his fall from the tower.  He’d been so sure he was going to die as he fell, he wouldn’t say his whole life flashed before his eyes or anything dramatic like that but he’d certainly had time to reflect.  He didn’t regret any of this though, everything he’d done had lead him to Kravitz.  Sure he’d made mistakes and done some things he regretted, but that was part of living and it made him who he was now.  He didn’t want to die, but if that’s what it took to save Kravitz he’d do it.  He loved him, and more than that he wanted to bring him home.  Kravitz didn’t belong in the tower he’d been confided to for most of his life, he belonged in the city.  Taako just hoped they’d be able to stay together there.  He knew it was uncommon for royalty to be romantically involved with the working class but Queen Raven had even been one for doing things the traditional way.  He was also worried about his friends and family.  No doubt they’d heard about his imprisonment and escape by now, they’d all be worried sick.  And Magnus and Davenport put themselves in danger, same as Brian and Klarg and the rest.  Taako hoped that with Kravitz’s help they’d be able to sort something out.  They didn’t deserve to be imprisoned for helping him. </p><p>He was probably in hot water too, not only had he stolen the crown and escaped from prison, he’d also technically stolen Garyl, never mind the fact that the horse had come willingly.  He was kind of a shitty guard horse if Taako thought about it, he didn’t seem to care much about protecting the peace or whatever it was guards were supposed to do, he kind just ate oats and did what he wanted.  But Taako was glad Garyl was with them, without the horse he’d never have found Kravitz or been able to make his way back to him, and right now Garyl was the one doing most of the work getting them back to the city.  They’d depended on him so much during this journey and he hadn’t let them down, Taako wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him because of that. </p><p>The forest passed by them in a blur and soon they were in the outskirts of the city.  He knew that logically they wouldn’t be able to ride right into the palace, but he didn’t have much of a better plan.  The streets were mostly empty due the late hour, leftover decorations a reminder of the earlier festivities they’d seen.  Only a few hours before these streets had been packed with people enjoying the festival, themselves included.  It felt longer ago than it was, they’d been through so much in such a short time and it felt weird for them to be right back where they’d started. They got a few strange looks from the occasional person, but other than that they went smoothly.  In what felt like no time Garyl had them at the front steps of the palace, a figure rushed down to meet them and for a moment Taako was scared they were about to be arrested.  </p><p>“Taako!” Called the voice of Magnus Burnsides and he felt relief fill him.  It was just Mangus, one of his oldest friends. Garyl had stoped, waiting for the two to dismount.  Magnus rushed over to pull Taako off, which was good since Taako wasn’t sure he’d be able get off on his own.  He was totally healed up but still exhausted and he wasn’t sure his legs would work right now.  Kravitz slid off silently after them, boy it was going to be hard to explain his presence.  How does one just come out and say ‘yeah this is the missing prince, he’s not missing anymore and also we’re dating’ </p><p>“Taako you’re covered in blood, what happened?” Mangus asked worriedly, already checking Taako over for wounds “did he have something to do with this” he said, shooting Kravitz a threatening look.  If Kravitz was scared he didn’t show it, only moving to Taako’s other side to help support him.</p><p>“Nah, he’s good.  He healed me up but I still think I should see Merle” Taako said “I take it you missed me?” He teased, trying to play off a wince.  It didn’t seem to wrong though since both Kravitz and Magnus shot him worried looks. </p><p>“Nobody knew where you went, Lup was furious at us for letting you go” Mangus explained.  The two men on other side of him had started helping him up the stairs by now, it was difficult for him, his legs felt like lead weights and each step was a struggle.  “The queen wants to see you for some reason, we explained everything to her and she said she wasn’t mad, but we’re really worried Taako” </p><p>“Well that does make things easier” Taako said “we were coming to see her anyway” Mangus looked confused at that. “All will be explained, just less talking more walking” Taako said.  His breath came out in short puffs, he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to talk right now.  He really should see Merle soon and make sure he wasn’t secretly dying over here.  It would suck to die after all the fighting was over, especially since he now had a fancy new boyfriend.  He was still getting used to that though it didn’t feel bad to refer to Kravitz as his boyfriend. </p><p>Kravitz hadn’t spoken since Mangus had arrived, looking over Taako could see that he looked nervous.  He’d had a busy day though, and Taako could understand his unease. He wanted to comfort him, but right now he was struggling his way up the stairs.  He’d have to give his love a big hug once they reached the top.  </p><p>Finally the stairs were done and they were lead inside the palace by Magnus.  It seemed like everyone he knew was waiting for him, Lup rushed over immediately but he could see Davenport, Lucretia, Merle and Barry hanging back and just watching.  He knew he looked a mess, he was covered in blood and if he looked as tired as he felt it probably seemed like he hadn’t slept in days.  Plus he’d just brought back a total stranger who was also covered in his blood.  He’d have to explain that, but Queen Raven deserved to be the first to know of her sons return and it wasn’t his reveal to make.  Kravitz deserved to be the one to tell her, he was just here for moral support. </p><p>“What happened” Lup said as she wrenched him from the arms of the two men supporting him.  Being pulled into her arms felt amazing, he’d missed her so much. “Why is he bleeding” she asked Kravitz sharply.  </p><p>“He got hurt, he’s healed up for the most part but still sore” he said, he sounded nervous.  Taako knew this was a lot for him, and he hoped that sometime soon Kravitz would be able to be comfortable around his family. </p><p>“I’m fine now Lulu” he said “Kravvy patched me up real good” he hugged her tightly, feeling her hold onto him as well.</p><p>“I take it this is the boy then” Davenport said, Taako hadn’t noticed the rest of his friends coming nearer bit they now surrounded him and Lup in a semi circle.  “I’m glad things worked out, though I do wish we could have met under better circumstances” he said, sounding professional as always.  “If you two are ok to walk we should probably go see her Majesty.  I’m not quite sure what you’ve gotten mixed up in but she personally requested to see you” he sounded worried at that, like he was scared Taako had gotten himself into trouble.  Taako couldn’t explain why but he had a feeling she knew Kravitz had returned, perhaps some sort of motherly sense that told her that her child was near.  </p><p>“There will be no need of that” a regal voice rang out from behind them.  The fluttering of wings could be heard as Tourmaline flew to perch on Kravitz shoulder, crowing happily as she nestled up next to him.  The queen stood before them, looking majestic and happy.  Taako had seen her before, but never this close.  Her eyes were focused on Kravitz, a happy smile spreading across her face. </p><p>“Thank you Taako, for helping return my son to me” </p><p>-</p><p>Kravitz’s breath caught in his throat the moment he laid eyes on the woman before him.  He didn’t need any explaining to know that she was his mother, she looked identical to the painting he’d seen earlier and they shared so many features.  He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t figured it out looking at that paining earlier, they had the same eyes and face shape and looked so very similar.  Tourmaline fluttered happily on his shoulder and he wondered if maybe she had something to do with his mother knowing of his return.  He’d heard gasps from beside him when she’d referred to him as her son.   Taako’s friends looked shocked, all staring at him with a look of awe and amazement, he could feel his cheeks growing hot under their newfound attention. </p><p>“You found the missing prince?” The short guard from earlier said, looking at Taako with surprise “and you fell in love with him” Taako’s sister cried out at that, a look of surprise on her face.</p><p>“YOU’RE DATING THE MISSING PRINCE” She cried out towards her brother.</p><p>“Yes and yes” Taako said, still supported in her arms “he’s very charming I’ll have you know, it’s not my fault I fell in love” the room erupted in noise, all of Taako’s friends asking questions at once.  It was overwhelming, Kravitz wasn’t sure what to do, part of him wanted to grab Taako and hide himself in his shoulder, but he also wanted to speak to his mother.  She seemed to sense his worry and soon she was swooping in to pull him into a hug.  The room behind them grew quiet, all eyes focused on their reunion.  Kravitz’s attention was focused only on his mother though, she laid a gentle kiss on his head before gently tilting his head to look into his eyes.</p><p>“Your little friend was very concerned about you” she said, pointing at Tourmaline “you’ve made a good allies, I have to say I approve of the choice.” </p><p>“She is a good friend” Kravitz said “Taako as well, I wouldn’t have made it here if it weren’t for him” she caressed his face lovingly, gazing at him with such adoration.  It was his first time truly meeting her but her presence felt familiar, as if he’d lived with it his entire life.  Maybe he had, maybe he’d been able to feel her love for him the entire time he’d been gone. </p><p>“I’d love to hear the full story, but right now I think Taako’s going to pass out.  You two will just have to tell me in the morning” Kravitz smiled at her words, he did definitely want to tell her everything but now that he’d stopped moving the exhaustion had started to set in.  He’d been awake for almost 24 hours by now, and they’d had a really busy day.  “Although I do need to ask, should I be planning a royal wedding for the two of you” Raven said in a joking tone.  Kravitz felt his face heat up at the mention of a wedding, quickly trying to come up with a response.</p><p>“Not yet” he said “I really like him but we only just got together” he said softly.  His mother only laughed in a good-natured way at that, still running a reassuring hand through his hair.  </p><p>From behind her he could hear one of Taako’s friends start to speak again.  It was the woman from the book store, Lucretia. </p><p>“Why didn’t you guys come to the palace earlier?” She asked Taako “you probably would have been safer if you had” </p><p>“Yeah well neither of us had realized he was the prince then” Taako retorted.  There was a moment of silence before his sister bonked him softly on the head.</p><p>“Your prince gets a free pass, but he literally looks exactly like his mother, how did you not realize who he was right away” she screeched at her brother.  Taako rubbed at his head as he glared at her.</p><p>“None of you realized right away either” he pointed out “Magnus was really threatening to him when we got here and he didn’t notice a thing” Magnus made a noise of protest at that, quickly defending himself.</p><p>“You showed up covered in blood, I didn’t even notice him that much” The large man whined “and I didn’t threaten him, please don’t have me executed” he shot puppy dog eyes at Kravitz, and Kravitz couldn’t hold back a laugh.  He liked Taako’s friends already, even though he’d only just met them. </p><p>“I knew he was the prince right away” the short man with a long beard said, from the looks everyone gave him it was pretty sure none of them believed it.</p><p>“Bullshit” Lucretia said “you’d have said something, pan knows you never keep your mouth shut” the whole group laughed like that.  It was strange, he was surrounded by people he hardly knew and yet he felt at home.  He’d only just met her but he already loved and felt comfortable around his mother and he knew she loved him as well.   His eyelids were growing heavy, each blink taking longer and longer.  At some point his mother had arranged for rooms for everyone, they’d all parted ways and he’d been lead to a room of his own.  His mother left him alone to bathe and get some rest with a promise that she’d come to see him first thing in the morning.  The scenery was so different from the room he was used to but he could see himself being at home here.  And he had no doubts that Taako would want to share that home with him.  </p><p>The next morning would be hectic, what with announcing his return to the kingdom and really getting to know all of Taako’s friends.  There’s been talk of possibly hosting another festival to celebrate his return and he was exited for the idea.  It would be different attending as the prince instead of just a dude, but so long as he was able to spend it with the people he loved he’d be content.  But those were all worries for tomorrow, for tonight all he could do was rest.  He felt beyond happy, he’d found his home and family, and he had the promise of being able to spend more time with Taako.  It was like a dream come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>